The Phantom Three
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: It's been 21 years after Phantom Planet. Sam has had Danny's Triplets, Lily, Luke, and Levi, problem is Danny doesn't know it. So what will happen when Sam, Lily, Luke, and Levi move to Amity Park? Or when The kids sart developing ghost powers?
1. Lilith, Lukas, & Levi

Alex: I'm Alex. Anyway this idea was stuck in my mind. So this really the summary right here. Read it and til my if it's good. I Don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 1: Lilith, Lukas, and Levi

Sam Manson laid in a hospital bed sweating and in extreme aching pain. But she couldn't be happier.

Smiling she looked over three babies laying asleep in their baby beds as the doctors and nurses hovered over them. Since learning she was pregnant she had chosen not to see a doctor for fear of what they might was why she and everyone else was surprised when she had triplets, one girl and two boys.

She had tears of joy in here eyes as she looked over had her children. If only their hadn't broken up with her before she had found out she was pregnant he would be here too.

But, he had and now she wasn't sure she would every tell him.

"Names?" one of the nurses asked.

Sam looked up at the nurse and sighed. She had only expecting one child, not three. After a few minutes she replied, "Well, the girl will be named Lilith, the oldest boy Lukas, and the younger Levi." She then spelled the names for the nurse.

"Any middle names?" she asked scribbling down their children's first names.

"Levi's will be Tucker," Sam responded remember her dear friend and after a few seconds decided, "And Lukas's will be Samuel."

"And your daughter?" the nurse asked coping down Sam's names

Sam sat thinking she had couple in mind ranging to Jasmine to Gwen to Morgana. But, then remembered a girl with glowing green, "Danielle."

"Lilith Danielle, Lukas Samuel, and Levi Tucker?" The nurse asked again.

"Yes. And the last names Manson," Sam replied smiling as the doctor came over.

"well, Ms. Manson you have 3 healthy babies," Dr. Collins stated, "Now just a few more questions and you and your children are free to go home by Saturday." He looked at the chart, "So, you chose the names Lilith, Lukas, and Levi. So I need your full name and birth date."

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson, I was born May 24, 1995," Sam replied smiling at the thought of taking her young kids home.

"And the father?" he asked.

Sam remained quiet til she finally answered, "He was born September 5, 1994. His name is Daniel Jack Fenton."

Alex: So I'm skipping 16 years into the future next chapter. Please stay tuned.


	2. Moving back

Alex: so, 16 years later.

Random guy: Hey got any pop?

Alex: *staring* you mean coke?

Random guy: that's fine. But I really prefer another type of pop?

Alex: So what type of coke do you want?

Random guy: I told you I don't want coke.

Alex: *slams labtop to his hat and kills him* Pop, soda, softdrinks. They are all coke!

Fang: *takes labtop from Alex* um, Alex doesn't own anything except Lily, Luke, and Levi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Moving Back<p>

16 years later…

"Watch out Mom!" a familiar voice cried.

Sam moved out of the way as her daughter, Lily, and her youngest son, Levi, removed one of the last boxes from their moving truck. Sam laughed at the difficult time the two were having moving it.

"What's in this box anyway?" Levi complained as he and Lily took it in their new house, which was an awesome 6 room, 2 story house with a full basement and full attic, complete with pool.

"I believe my archery and fencing stuff," Lily commented, "But, hey maybe its more of your techie stuff."

Sam shook her head as the 2 entered the house and turned to see Luke getting off with a box, "I think this is the last of my art supplies. I think the only stuff left is Lily's books."

Sam groaned as she glanced into the truck at the 10 boxes fill with nothing but books. She was regretting giving Lily the basement now.

She turned to find Lily and Levi returning for more boxes.

Sam studied her children. It seemed just yesterday she brought them home from the hospital.

Lily seemed to have grown the most. Lily had grown a head full of blond hair she had inherited from Sam; she kept it blond despite her mother's attempts to dye it black, and had blue eyes that she had gotten from Danny. She looked a bit more like Danielle Fenton, than Sam herself, not that Sam would ever admit it. She was the oldest of the triplets and the only girl, which maybe why she was very tomboyish. She was more of an antisocial book worm than outgoing. But, that didn't bother Sam that much.

Luke, her middle child and oldest son, was the spiting image of Danny, with his midnight black hair that feel into his face, and blue eyes just like his sister. He was Sam's artistic child, he loved to paint and sculpt. He also played many instruments.

Levi, her youngest child, seemed to have taken after his name sake, Tucker. He was a Tech-Geek, and loved computers. He looked more like Sam than Lily or Luke. He kept his black hair spikey and had violet eyes like his mother.

The 3 of them were vastly different and held only 4 things in common. Lily, Luke, and Levi all loved video games, they refused to be vegetarians like their mom, All three had thick southern accents from having grow up in Alabama, and they all were photophobic.

Sunlight hurt their eye severely, so they had to always wear sunglasses. But, that didn't bother them a bit. Sam first thought it might have something to do with them being at least a quarter ghost, but no ghost powers had appeared so she choose to dismiss it.

"Okay, that enough for the day. Go get dressed and we'll go grab a bit for dinner," Sam told her kids as she came out of thoughts.

"Sweet!" Levi cheered, "I want a burger!"

"I'm more in a Mexican mood," Luke commented to his mother.

"Really I'm feeling more Japanese food," Lily added.

Sam rolled her eyes. The joy of 3 teenage kids.

…

"This hibachi beef is amazing," Lily smiled to her mother.

"Try the chicken its better," Levi added slurping up his noodles.

"I still would have preferred Mexican, "Luke commented at he continued eating his shrimp fried rice.

Sam rolled her eyes as she continued eating her vegetable fried rice. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Lily had won the right to chose dinner. Which is why the were eating at a Japanese place called Tenko.

Sam, Lily, Luke, and Levi were having a pretty normal dinner for them. Chowing on sushi and hibachi food, discussing what they were currently working on, new movies out, deciding whether Superman could beat wolverine (currently that was Sam and Lily yes and Luke and Levi no)

"Sam?"

Sam tensed and turned around to see one of the people she really didn't want to see just yet. True she had come to Amity Park to reunite with her family and friends. But she had hope to have everything worked out before Lily, Luke, and Levi would meet any of her old friends or their family on their fathers side. The one thing she had firmly decide was she would not tell Danny or the others in the Fenton family unless they develop ghost powers or til they turned 18.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen though.

Sam took a deep breath and replied, "Hello Jazz."

* * *

><p>Fang: So feel better.<p>

Alex: *glaring, drinking Coca-Cola*

Fang: never mind. Um, review readers.


	3. Nice to meet ya'll

Alex: Heres chapter 3! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Nice to meet y'all<p>

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton-Oaks stared at the aged Sam Manson seating at a table with 3 teenagers, one girl with blond hair, a boy with long black hair, and a boy also with spiky black hair, all 3 teens had sunglasses on despite it being night time and being inside.

"Sam I haven't seen you in 17 years," Jazz said trying not to seem rude, "How have you been?"

Sam could see right thru Jazz's words, she didn't want to give the clever girl any reason to be nosy and look into her life in the past 17 years and replied, "You know after the break up I need some space. So I decided to go to a college down south in Alabama. I liked it there and decided to stay." Sam felt the looks from her children and added, "Oh, Jazz, I would like you to meet my kids, Lily, Luke, and Levi." She introduced motioning to each child in turn, "Kids this is my old friend, Jazz Fenton."

"Nice to meet ya, Miss Jazz," Levi greeted.

"Hay," Luke added.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Lily finished.

"It's Jazz Oaks now," Jazz added in shocked at the thought of Sam having 3 kids, "So, Are you moving back or visiting?"

Sam figured she might as well tell the truth, "Moving back. If fact I'm taking the kids to be registered at Casper High tomorrow. They're Juniors."

All of the kids spat out their cokes as Lily turned to her mother and stated "You said nothing about school today."

Jazz laughed as Sam replied, "oops, well I'm telling you now."

Luke rolled his eyes as Levi slammed his head on the table and Lily muttered, "Evil."

Jazz studied the kids and smiled they seemed nice enough, "Well, good. I might see you I'm teaching Psychology there. I'm guessing you haven't told your parents, Danny, or Tucker your back yet."

Levi and Lily looked up at the names Danny and Tucker. They shared glances. Their mother didn't share much of her past. They didn't even know their mother had lived in Amity Park till she let it slipped their first day here. But, had the mention names so close to their middle ones they had to wonder, Luke had been named their mom, Lukas Samuel. Had they been named after this Danny and Tucker? And if so why? And why had their mother mentioned them?

"No, mind giving me a couple of days?" Sam asked sweeter than her children and Jazz thought possible.

"It's not my place to," Jazz stated as she picked up the bag next her, "I gotta get home to John, Mary, and Anne. Nice to meet you, Lily, Luke, Levi."

The Kids said their good byes as Jazz, left and turned to their mother, "details, explanations?"

Sam turned to them and said the only thing she could think of, "I'll tell you when you older."

Lily, Luke, and Levi stared at their mother till Levi asked in disbelief, "Did our mother really just say that?"

Luke replied in fake shock, "I believe she did."

Lily rolled her eyes and added, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Sam gave them and mused look, "Shut up goof balls and eat your sushi!"

….

Luke's Pov

I pulled my violin from its case and stared for a moment before deciding to put it back and walking to the window.

Me, my sister and brother had never really been out of Alabama before besides our few trips to Georgia or Florida. Our mother never really wanted to go to a lot places. It seemed weird that she wanted to move us so suddenly now. To her hometown none the less.

I stared at the distance building.

To a town she never mentioned, a famous town, the home of Danny Phantom.

I don't question my mother but hoped she has the right idea and reason. For mine, Lils, and Lee's sake.

Levi's Pov

I didn't really mind our move. Not as much as say Luke. Then again Luke didn't like change.

My few complaints are the change in weather, (I missed the murkiness and heat of the south), the way I have to keep explaining to people what I mean we I say ya'll or buggy, and the lack of Coke machines since I got up here. (it's all Pepsi)

I was sad I had to leave my friends but, hey with internet and cellphones we'll keep in touch.

I smiled as I finally hooked up the internet and logged onto Doom 3.9.

Today was the day GhostBoy and FryerTuck were conquered by for the 99th time.

Lily's Pov

I sighed as I petted my 2 cats, my solid black cat Endymion and solid white cat Selene. Today had been a day.

I had begun questioning my mother. I never had before. But lately I had. It's not that I didn't love her or believe her I did. But it just feels like lately she wasn't telling the whole truth.

I got up and walk to my bathroom, careful not to mess with Endymion and Selene as they slept.

She keeps telling me she'll tell me who mine, Luke, and Levi's father is when were older. She'd been saying that since we were 11. We're 16 now. 17 in October.

I turned on the bathroom and turned on the light.

Luke and Levi hadn't shown much interest in learning about our father. But, I did. I took off my sunglasses and stared into the last month Luke's blue eyes began glowing and as did Levi's violet, and my eyes had gone from blue to glowing green.

We hadn't chosen to tell our mom yet. We don't what's going on. I just it's a good thing me, Lu, and Lee use to be photophobic, our eyes seemed better since they began to glow, since our eyes hadn't stopped glowing since they started.

* * *

><p>Alex: And their powers emerge!<p> 


	4. Weird Hapeenings

Alex: Chapter 4. I own only a few characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: weird happenings<p>

Lily, Luke, and Levi came in and sat in the chairs provided for them beside their mother.

Lancer stared at the 3 Mansons in shock and annoyance, not one. Dealing with one Manson was hard enough. He put on a fake smile as he greeted, "Well hello children. I'm Principal Lancer. It's pleasure to meet you and to see you again, Samantha."

Sam nodded amazed at the fact Lancer was still around at all, "It's nice to see ya too, Mr. Lancer."

"Well, lets see," Lancer picked up the files in front of them, "We have Lilith, Lukas, and Levi here do we." Lily and Luke winced at the use of their first names and Levi smirked, "and you're all going to be in the 11th grade?"

Lily, Luke, and Levi nodded as Sam explained, "yes, they're triplets."

Lancer studied them before saying, "oh. I see well. I think you'll like it here."

Lily, Luke, and Levi all rolled their eyes at the idea of liking any type of school.

…..

Lily's Pov

I stood in front of my new English class as the teacher, a sweetly sick woman named Mrs. Tyer, made me introduce myself to them, "Hay, my name's Lily Manson. Nice to meet ya'll."

They all stared at me like I was some type of weird alien till an annoying boy looked at me and asked, "Why do sound so weird?"

I honestly had wanted to come over slam my foot in his face as I replied," I'm from Alabama. That means I have a southern accent and that I use words like buggy for shopping cart or coke for pop or say ya'll instead of you guys."

They continued to stare as if I had grown a second head. I sighed as the teacher told me to sit down. I took a seat in the back watching as people snickered at me. Yep, this was a high school alright.

"Oh, by the way miss Manson will you please take of your glasses. School policy," Mrs. Tyer asked before she began the lesson.

I sighed and replied, "Can't Miz Tyer, I'm Photophobic. Sunlight can damaged my eyes." I hoped she wasn't one of those teachers that would make me take 'em off any way.

Before it would just sting my eyes. But since they began to glow green it no longer hurt to not wear sunglasses, my eyes seemed healed. But, I was worried what they would do if they saw my glowing eyes.

"Oh." The teacher stated as she went back to talking about Shakespeare's a Midsummer night's dream.

I ignored the looks from my class mates as I pulled out my notes back and tried to scribble down some notes. But to be honest my teacher wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. I had already read and studied anything relating to William Shakespeare.

So I decided to flip to another page began writing a story about a warrior on his way to save a princess. Cheesy I know but hey I'm bored. I decide to look out the window and blink a few times as saw a boy sitting against a tree reading a book.

The boy dark brown hair and was wearing a button up white t-shirt and blue jeans. He appeared about my age. I wondered what he was doing out there instead of class.

At that moment he looked up and saw me staring at him thru the window. He smiled brightly and waved at me. I blushed and waved back.

Suddenly I felt cold and numb, I felt like I was falling. I found myself on the floor. I heard all the kids laughing and I started to get up but, hit my head on my desk. How did I get under my desk? It was impossible to fall and end up under there.

I stood up and looked out the window and saw the boy gone. Curses I sat back down in my desk as Mrs. Tyer asked "are you okay Lily?"

I nodded and thought I couldn't have fallen thru a desk. Could i? The desk and I were both solid objects. It wasn't like I was a ghost or something.

Levi's pov

I smiled at the two girls next to me. I had become fast friends with the 2. The one with Latin features was name Natalia Baxter, the other was the daughter of Jazz Oaks, Mary Oaks.

They were nice and had offered to help me thru the day. And I wasn't going to lie Natalia was very cute. Not that Mary wasn't but it's weird Mary kept reminding me of Lily for some reason.

Moving on Mary, Natalia and I were doing a experiment for our science class, "I'm going to the rest room be right back," Natalia said as she left me and Mary.

Me and Mary nodded as I picked up a test tube in my hand and turned to Mary, "Hey, can you got get the copper?"

Mary looked up from her notes and replied, "Sure, Lee."

I watch her walk off. She looked way too much like her mother.

Suddenly I heard a crack and looked down and saw it shattered in my hand. I stare in shock as the teacher moved me to the sink and dumped the glass into.

Why did it break? Things don't just break for no reason.

I numbly remember the teacher sending me to the nurse. I walked there remembering the way Natalia told me earlier to get there.

On my way there I looked down at my hand and stopped. I was bleeding. But, I couldn't see the nurse. Not anymore.

I was bleeding not red blood, But light green blood.

Luke's Pov

As I left my class room to go to my next class an Asian boy and an African American girl, came up to me.

The boy said, "I'm David Wong. Nice to meet you."

The girl tapped my shoulder and added, "And I'm Vanessa Foley. You're Luke Manson right?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and replied, "Yeah. Me and my brother and sister just moved here-" I could finish my sentence as I found myself slammed into a locker.

I found the ugliest teenage boy I think I ever seen, "Hello new geek."

"DJ Leave Luke alone!" David yelled angry at the boy.

"Wong, Foley, stay out of this!" DJ yelled back.

Angry I grab his arm and pulled. Next thing I knew DJ was on the ground groaning.

Did I? Did I just toss him? A guy twice my side? This is getting weird.

….

Nathaniel Matthews sat quietly at a table as he looked over at a new student. He had seen the girl by chance when he had skipped his math class. The girl had blond hair and was wearing a long shelved black shirt as well as black jeans and sunglasses.

Nathaniel pulled over a boy he recognized as Hunter Franklin and asked, "Who is she?" pointing to the mystery girl.

"Her? That's Lily Manson. She just moved here with her brothers, Luke and Levi. Their triplets and all 3 are Photophobic," He answered as he walked away.

Nathaniel stared at the girl. Manson? Why did that sound familiar?

….  
>Sam's pov<p>

I sat alone at my computer. It was always so quiet without the kids around. I watched as Lily's cats jumped up onto the couch next to me. I petted them.

I'm glad Lily was a cat person like me.

I sighed as I looked down at the email I had written to my parents. I figured they might as well meet their grandkids.

Man was I not looking forward to meeting them. I sent the email.

I was going to face my past for Lilith, Lukas, and Levi.

I just hoped it all goes alright.

* * *

><p>Alex: So I hoped you liked it. It appears Lily, Luke, and Levi's powers are developing. Review.<p> 


	5. We can fly?

Alex: Here's chapter 5.

Fang: What took so long?

Alex: I had….stuff to do.

Fang: Bull!

Alex: Just do the damn disclaimer!

Fang: Fine. Al owns only certain characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: We can fly?<p>

Lily sighed as she sat at an empty table, pointing at the questionable food at her plate.

"Lil, there you are," a voice she recognized said.

Lily looked up and saw Luke being followed by an Asian boy and African American girl.

They sat down at Lily's table as Luke introduced, "This is David Wong and Vanessa Foley. Vanessa, David this is my sister, Lily."

"Nice to meet you," David greeted as he began eating.

Vanessa waved as she began diving into her food.

Lily laughed a little as 2 girls, one Latino, the other a red head, sat down as well, "Hey, Dave, Nessa."

"Mary, Natalia," David greeted as he then motioned to Luke and Lily, "This is Luke and Lily Manson."

"Oh, Levi's brother and sister?" Mary asked as she opened her lunch box, "He's in our science class. But he cut his hand and went to the nurse. He didn't come back though."

"He didn't?" Luke asked sending Lily a look, "I guess me and Lily should check on him."

Lily and Luke both jumped up grabbing their bags and ran quickly away, leaving Natalia, Maria, David, and Vanessa confused staring at them.

As Lily ran to the door she bumped into a boy trying to talk to her. As that happened Lily felt a shock run thru her. Lily stopped and looked at the boy.

He was the boy she had seen earlier outside of her class window. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Neither seemed to notice that their breath had became blue.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Nathaniel Matthews."

"Hi," Lily replied, smiling wider, "I'm…."

"Lily Manson," Nathaniel supplied, "Everyone kinda knows."

"Lily come on!" Luke called noticng that she had stopped.

Lily smiled sadly at Nathaniel, "Sorry. Gotta go Nathan." Lily walked away from Nathaniel leaving him to stare at her as she left.

…..

Unknown to both Lily and Nathaniel they were being watched by Vanessa and Mary.

"Did you see that, Vanessa?" Mary asked in shocked, "That looked like Uncle Danny's ghost sense?"

Vanessa shook her head, "I know but….Nathaniel's been going here for years. If he was a ghost or even part ghost your uncle or my mom would have found out by now."

Mary gave her a look, "What about Lily then?"

Vanessa gave her a look and replied, "Now that's a different story."

….

Lily and Luke had found out that Levi had not gone to the nurse office as Natalia and Mary had said that had made them even more worried. So after 20 minutes of trying his phone and search they found him sitting on the edge of the top of the school staring at his hand.

"Levi Tucker Manson!" Lily yelled angrily at him as she and Luke stepped on to the roof, "We were worried about you!"

"Lily," Luke said in a concerned voice as he kneeled down beside Levi looking down at Levi's hand.

Lily looked down at it and gasped as she looked at his hand and saw a cut on his hand. It had stopped bleeding, but now had a rather big green scab on it, "What the hell?"

Levi looked up at his older brother and sister and replied, "A test tube suddenly just shattered in my hand and I began bleeding. But, my blood wasn't red…it was….was….green. A bright green."

Lily and Luke glanced at each other then back at Levi, "Levi-"

Levi jumped up and yelled, "I'm a freak!"

Luke got up and grabbed Levi's shoulder and replied, "No, you are not-"

Levi shook him off and ripped off his sunglasses revealing his glowing violet eyes, "Normal people don't have fucking glowing eyes, Luke! We do!"

Lily and Luke sighed as Luke removed his to reveal his sunglasses removed his revealing his glowing blue eyes. Lily removed her as well revealing her glowing green eyes.

"We are not freaks," Lily replied giving Levi a look, "Something is just happening to us. Something that might have to do with our father…"

Levi and Luke a look, "Lily, I don't think so, if that man-"

Lily glared at him and interrupted him, "Look we don't know a thing about him! Mom, never even let me see my birth certificate when I got my license! She's hiding something!"

Luke had never questioned his mother before, he thought that she had always known best, "Shut up!" He yelled pushing Lily causing her to knock into Levi, who was standing near the edge of the roof, knocking him off the roof.

"AHHH!" Levi cried falling closer and closer to ground.

"LEVI!" Lily and Luke cried in horror as their brother falls closer and closer to the ground then stare in shock.

Levi looks down shocked to see he is floating a couple of feet of the ground. He looks up to see Lily and Luke staring down at him.

Lily looked down then to a huge breath and jumped to the edge.

Luke looked shocked at Lily, "what are you-"

Lily stepped off the ledge shocking both Levi and Luke. "Lily!"

Both Luke and Levi stared as she fell fast but, slowed as she floated safely down the last 20 feet. She landed safely on her feet. She looked at the floating Levi and explained, "If you can do that, why couldn't I?" She put her foot on Levi's back pushing him to the ground.

Levi then jumped up, glaring at Lily, brushing him off.

Lily glanced up at Luke and motioned to him to jump down too.

Luke gulped, closed his eyes, muttered, "Why can't I have a normal life?" then jumped floating just like Lily had to the ground.

Lily patted Luke on the back and said, "Great job, Lu."

Luke glared at her as she turned back to Levi, "Go get your bag. Were skipping school."

"Why?" Luke asked shocked.

"I think we need to figure out what else we can do," Lily commented.

Levi and Luke looked at each other thinking the same thing, She's got a point!

* * *

><p>Fang: Got I hate ya cliffies!<p>

Alex: It's my thing. Always leaves ya thinking!

Fang: Anyway review it makes Alex's day. And she sometimes actually uses your ideas!

Alex: I do but, anyway next chapter the kids try to control their powers and Sam meets with her parents!


	6. Practice, Patience, Pain

Alex: *playing PSP*um, Fang Disclaimer!

Fang: She hasn't put it down in 5 days.

Alex: It has my favorite Final Fantasy characters, Tidus and Yuna!

Fang: Um, Al owns only a few characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Practice, Patience, Pain<p>

Lily landed down next to Levi and Luke and said, "I Think we got flying down." After they had ran from school they had managed to find a place in the woods near the school where they could safely figure out how to fly/float properly.

Lily had taken to it quickly, loving every second. It had taken Luke and Levi a bit longer but, managed to get the hang of it.

Levi was currently on his labtop as Luke was looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"And what are we doing?" Lily walked around and peered over Levi's other shoulder.

"The flying, being stronger, passing threw objects, glowing eyes, green blood," Levi explained looking at the screen, "they all point to one thing."

"Santa Claus?" Lily guessed.

Luke shot her a look, "Ghosts."

Levi pulled up a list of ghost powers on the computer, "A lot of the stuff happening looks like we have Ghost Powers."

"Ghost powers? What you thing mom got it on with a ghost and had us?" Lily questioned not believing this, "no. it's totally cause we were born on Halloween."

Luke gritted his teeth, "Actually we think our father was more of a half ghost."

"Half ghost?" Lily scratched her head like she always did when she was confused.

"There are currently only two half ghost in the world," Levi explained pulling up pictures of a guy with white hair and glowing green eyes like Lily's, "Danny Phantom." Then a picture of a creepy vampire looking guy, "and Vlad Plasmius."

"I'm pulling for Phantom," Luke said.

"Me too," Levi replied as he returned to typing.

"wait you think our dad is either a superhero or a supervillian?" Lily asked concerned

"Sucks right?" Levi asked looking at the power list, "Some of this looks pretty cool though."

Lily looked over the list, "which should we try first?"

….

2 hours later, they had figured out Luke was the best at their Ice Powers, Levi was a brilliant at duplication and had the most powerful Ghost wail of them, and Lily was a master of eco beams and shields.

Now exhausted they were walking into a burger joint called Nasty Burger, much to the dismay of Lily, to grab dinner. Little did they know a Danny Fenton, also called Danny Phantom, and a Tucker Foley, his best friend, were also grabbing a bite there.

…

Danny Fenton sighed as his ghost sense went off, he swired to see his enemy. But, instead just saw 3 teenagers walking in.

He blinked at the teens.

There was a girl in black jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. She had Blond hair and wore sunglasses. A boy with medium length black hair, in a shirt button up red shirt, knakis, and white shoes, he also wore sunglasses. And the other boy wore a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans and had spiking black hair and sunglasses.

They reminded him of Himself, Tucker, and…Sam.

"Dan, you alright man?" Tucker asked with a mouth full of food.

Danny looked at Tucker and replied, "I'm not sure." He got up and walked over to the teens with a confused Tucker following.

"hi," Danny greeted causing the kids to look at him weirdly and for the boys to step in front the girl.

Danny noticed this and thought, good boys. "Sorry, to scare ya. I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley." He motioned to his friend, "We haven't seen ya before. "

The girl glanced at her brothers and replied, "Just move here. I'm Lily Manson, these our my brothers, Luke and Levi."

"Manson? Your mother wouldn't be Sam Manson would she?" Tucker asked as he noticed Danny freeze after hearing the name Manson.

"Oh," Luke or Levi said,"Your another of our moms friends?"

That's when Danny fainted and Tucker stared in shock as Lily, Luke, and Levi watched in confusion.  
>…..<p>

Nathaniel sat down at the table across from his father and sighed noticing that his father had gotten out his green boy packers plates and cups out in support of them.

"So Son," His father began, "How was school today?"

"Fine," Nathaniel smiled, "I meet a girl." He smiled brightly remembering Lily. They had barely talked but it had made him so happy. She had called him Nathan. No one had ever called him that. People only called him Nathaniel or Matthews, his father only called Nathaniel or Son, "Her name is Lily Manson. She just moved here with brothers, Luke and Levi, and her mother."

His father looked at him, "did you say Manson?"

"Yeah," He replied confused.

"Nathaniel Vladimir Masters Matthews, I think we may have found a very important new allie," Nathaniel's father replied.

* * *

><p>Fang: NO! Lily can not date evil guy!<p>

Alex: Sure….*not looking up* I'm getting tired of them repeating 'you know?" after every sentence.

Fang: She really doesn't care right now. Watch this I crashed your car.

Alex: sure….GO Vaan!

Fang: *shakes head* anyway review and I might be able to pull Alex from the PSP. Al you know we start school tomorrow right?

Alex: Yeah, don't make a mess and pizza is in the fridge.

Fang: *walks out*

Alex: No don't die! *yells at dead PSP*


	7. Would have been?

Alex: So you wanted more I give you more. would have been sooner if not for the evils of high school and senior year…..

Fang: Duh, duh, duh!

Alex: Well, I had to do a paper already!

Fang: It was on Mickey Mouse!

Alex: It was still a Paper!

Fang: of please!

Alex: anyway to clarify! Yes. Nathaniel is Vlad's son!

Fang: How dare you!

Alex: Oh, come oh we all knew it was coming!

Fang: Alex Tsukino owns only her original characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Would have been?<p>

Danny looked over at the children how had chosen to sit with them after Danny and Tucker had told them that they were old friends of their mother.

Danny had learned that the girl was name Lilith Manson and went by Lily. The oldest boy, the one with longer hair was Lukas and went by Luke, and the youngest spiky hair boy was Levi.

They were all quietly snacking on their fries and burger. He studied each one and had decided Levi looked the most like Sam. The others looked like some else he knew but, couldn't remember who.

"So, Lily?" Tucker said breaking the ice, "Your mother ever mention us?"

"No," Luke replied coldly earning a look from Lily.

"But," Levi butted in trying to diffuse the situation, "She must have cared and thought highly of you though"

Danny gave Tucker a look as he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Lily smiled slightly and replied, "Well, you my middle name is Danielle and Levi's is Tucker."

Danny and Tucker shared a look of shock as they thought of what Sam had been thinking, "And Luke's is Samuel?" They guessed. Luke ignored them as Lily and Levi nodded.

They sat quietly for a few more seconds before Danny pop they question both Danny and Tucker were dying to ask as well as they rest of the damn city/world, "Um, so is it just you and your mom or is your dad coming?"

Luke and Levi remained quiet forcing Lily to answer, "No. Just our mom. Never knew our dad. Don't know who he is really. Hey you don't know who are mom was dating about 17 to about 18 years ago would you?"

Danny felt his heart freeze as he added dates up in his mind. He had been dating Sam Manson almost 18 years ago. He looked at Tucker and saw fear in his eyes just like the fear in his.

He looked at the hopeful girl and lied, "Can't say that I do. When were you guys born?"

Levi gave him an odd looked at the question and replied, "October. Halloween actually."

Oh, the irony. Danny added up the dates in his mind. He had broken up with Sam in late January. That was at least 9 months. Danny felt his heart drop and stared at the kids once more thinking the forgein thought in his mind.

Could they really be mine? Could they have been my children? Had I chosen differently could they have been Lily, Luke, and Levi Fenton?

….

With a crazy mom know as Sam…..

Sam rubbed her eyes as she got the phone with her parents. God, they drive her to madness. But never the less they were going to meet tomorrow so Sam could introduce them to Lily, Luke, and Levi.

Sam heard the door opened and smile as Lily, Luke, and Levi came in dragging their backpack, "welcome home!"

Each teen greeted their mother with a kiss and a hug muttering something about already eating.

Sam smiled at them as they all went and collapsed on the couch in the den, "Rough day?"

The teens share a quick look and Levi replied, 'You could say that?"

"anyway, since tomorrow's Saturday. I have a surprise," Sam explained,

The kids groaned remembering their last surprise of going to some Goth feast.

"You'll like this one," She retorted, "We're going horse back riding."

A sly smile appeared on Sam's face as they all shot up and smiled.

"Hippolyta?" Lily asked.

"DaVinci?" Luke asked.

"Lighting?" Levi asked.

Sam nodded, "Along with Raven. all at a ranch around here." The kids all jumped up to hug their mom not real zing the tragic family meeting yet to come the next day.

…..

With a crazed up fruit loop….

He sat smiling as he read a book on Julius Caesar. The knowledge that his son, the son he had bore out of need at the time, had met the daughter of his nemesis ex-girlfriend was very interesting.

If the girl was indeed the daughter of Danny Phantom she would been very useful. Now all her need was his son to turn up his charm and win the girl over to his side.

….

With a confused hero….

Danny shot an eco beam at Skulker. Then shot an ice beam at him. Why could life be as simple as this? He then decided to talk to Sam about this tomorrow.

….

With a teenage girl named Lily Manson….

Lily was getting ready for bed, when she decided to check her email. A chat request from a MasterofAwesome caught her attention. She logged on and clicked on it and Read it.

MasterofAwesome: It's Nathaniel from school. This is Lily's email right?

Surprised Lily replied.

Yuna17: yeah it's Lily but Nathan how did you get my email?

MasterofAwesome: Don't think Im a stalker.

Yuna17: Kinda hard not too right now….

MasterofAwesome: I got it from Natalia Baxter

Yuna17: Wait how did she get it?

MasterofAwesome: Levi gave it to her and she gave it to me

Yuna17: Aha! My brother's the culprit!

MasterofAwesome: So, you don't mind?

Yuna17: Not really.

MasterofAwesome: good, I couldn't really wait til Monday to see or talk to you again.

Yuna17: Stalkerish again… 0.o

MasterofAwesome: XD sorry, bad Nathan.

Yuna17: Yes very bad….

Lily and Nathan continued to chat well into the night getting to know each other a little bit more and a little bit more. Unaware of the family history plotting against their friendship.

* * *

><p>Alex: So, that's chapter 7. Keep on alert for chapter 8. Til next time!<p>

Fang: Alex! Ineed a ride home.

Alex: *huffs*


	8. Meet the Grandparents

Alex: So it's been a while. I hope your enjoying the school year…unlike me…

Fang: Alex, we only have 4 classes…well I have 5…

Alex: I had 5 last year! And you have Library Aid as one! And 2 arts!

Fang: I have pre-cal.

Alex: I have Psychology with you-know-who.

Fang: Voldemort?

Alex: *looks about ready to slap Fang* I'm going to kill you…

Fang: *gulps* kay, kiddies. This chapter is well you can read the title. Enjoy..

Alex: I own only Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathaniel.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Meet the Grandparents<p>

Sam looked in the rearview Mirror at Luke and Levi.

Luke had his ipod on and Sam knew was listening to classic music as he read another one of his books, one on mythology (For his English class)

While Levi was jamming out on his ipod to country (yes, Levi was a country boy at heart) and playing his PSP an Assassin's Creed Sam Thinks.

Then there was Lily. Who was slummed against the window yawning ever 5 seconds. Her Ipod was leacking out her Japanese Pop (Which made no sense to Sam)

Lily phone vibrate and she sat up smiling and texted back and then returned to leaning lazily up against her window. After the 16th time Lily did this Sam asked, "Gezz, Silly-Lily how late did you stay up last night?"

Lily looked at mother rubbing her eyes then replied, "um….2 something?"

Sam looked at her shocked, "2? What were you doing?"

Lily paused as she texted her friend back then said, "I was IMing to my friend Nathan."

"Nathan who?"

Lily and Sam turned to see Luke and Levi leaning up looking intensely at Lily.

Over protective brothers?

Probably.

Lily shooed Luke and Levi away saying, "Nathan Matthews. We traded numbers." Lily held up here phone to emphasis she was texting Nathan.

"Really?" Sam asked. In Lily's 16 years she had never seemed very interested in boys. Till now, "What's Nathan up to?"

Lily smiled as she explained, "Nathan going with his dad, Mr. Nikolas Viktor Matthews, to some business meeting. Nathan doesn't seem to want to though."

Sam nodded as she put the car in park and waited as all 3 of her kids popped out of the car. Lily stopped short as she asked, "Why is this called the Manson Country Club?"

Sam smiled a weak smile, "well, you see it's own by your grandparents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, My parents."

"WHAT?"

…

Inside the club…

Nathaniel sat with his father, Vlad Masters who was currently in his Nikolas Viktor Matthews façade. He hated the fact that he had to play as normal rich boy Nathaniel Vladimir Matthews. He wanted to just be Nathan Matthews right now. He had been texting Lily Manson who was going horseback riding and would much rather be with her.

He really wanted to just get up and leave but knew that would bother his father as well as Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

He began dozing of a little til he heard a familiar screech, "You evil scheming mother!"

His head shot up as he saw Lily Manson being drag in a woman in by a woman he assume was her mother being followed by 2 boys, her brothers probably, Louis and Leroy he thought their names were.

"Lily?" he asked as his father and Mr. and Mrs. Manson turned to look at them.

"Nathan? Save me from her evil plan please!" She cried as she saw him.

Nathan laughed as Mr. and Mrs. Manson jumped up and ran up to hug Lily.

"Oh this must be Lilith!" Mrs. Manson cried, "Oh, she beautiful, Samantha!"

"It's Lily, Grandma" Lily corrected as Sam corrected at the same time, "It's still Sam, Mom."

Mr. Manson walked over to Louis and Leroy and said, "And you two boys must be Lukas and Levi."

Oh, so it was Lukas and Levi not Louis and Leroy.

"Call me Luke, Sir," Lukas stated shaking Mr. Manson's hand.

"Nice to meet ya Grandpa," Levi greeted smiling, "And I actually go by Levi unlike, Lily, Luke, and Mom."

Wait a sec. Lily and her brothers were Mr. and Mrs. Manson grandchildren? A small part and Nathaniel's brain went dead. He can back to the world as he heard Sam Manson, Lily's mom, say, "The kids really want to go horseback riding first."

"I'll take them to the stables," Nathaniel offered quickly.

"But, your father…" Mrs. Manson trailed off.

"It's fine. I can come back by to pick him up later," Nathaniel's father stated standing up, "It was a pleasure to see you again Jeremy, Pamela." He shook their hands, "And it was nice to me you, Samantha, Lilith, Lukas, Levi."

"Yes, it was. Have a nice trip back Nikolas," Mr. Manson said.

On his way out Vlad stopped and whispered into Nathaniel ear, "remember. See if they have powers. If so, win Lily over to us."

Nathaniel watched his father leave and felt something in his chest ached at the thought of hurting Lily. Either way Nathaniel grabbed Lily's hand and lead her and her brothers into the stables.

….

In the Stables….

Nathaniel led them in where Lily let go of his hand and walked over to a black horse, "Hippolyta!" She hugged the horse and smiled.

Luke walked over to a brown horse and petted it, "DaVinci it's been a while."

Levi ran over to a white horse and greeted, "Lighting!"

Nathaniel smiled as he walked over to Lilly, "Hippolyta huh? Like as in Queen of the Amazons?"

Lily looked at him smiling, "You know the myth, Nathan?"

Nathaniel looked at her and replied, "Yep. I'm a mythology nerd. Hey, Lily why do you call me Nathan?"

Lily shrugged still petting Hippolyta, "I dunno. Nathaniel just is a mouth full and Nate or Nat just don't seem you. Do you not want me to call you Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, it's fine." He walked over to a stable with a gray horse, "This is my horse. His name is Hercules."

Lily snickered as she put on her black cow girl hat and saddle up Hippolyta, "Well, Hippolyta. Should Nathan and Hercules come ride with us?" she listened to the horse and replied, "She didn't say no."

Nathan laughed as he saddled up Hercules.

Luke and Levi stared at them about to barf from the obvious flirting.

….

Outside the club…

Danny sighed walking with his niece , Anne Oaks. He couldn't believe he had come all the way out here, Just to find out Anne didn't have a lesson. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find Sam and talked her about Lily, Luke, and Levi.

"Mr. Danny!"

Danny turned to see Levi and Luke ridding up to him on horses.

Levi smiled at him tipping his hat, "Hello, Mr. Danny."

Luke smiled too, which at this point Danny thought impossible, and got off his horse and greeted Anne, "Howdy little missy."

"Cowboys!" 7 year old Anne squealed.

Danny was going to corrected her til he realized with their hats, horses, and accents the really did sound cowboyish.

"Where's Lily?" He asked not seeing her.

"Riding with her _boyfriend _Nathaniel Mathews," Levi sneered a little.

"_Boyfriend?"_ Danny yelled in confusion. No daughter of his, if Lily was his daughter, was going to date anyone with out his permission!

"Where is your mother?" Danny asked angrily.

"Inside talking with Grandma and Grandpa," Levi replied confused.

Danny ran towards the house calling after him, "watch your cousin!"

Luke and Levi stared at Anne then looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Cousin?"

* * *

><p>Fang: Aw. Over protective Daddy Danny.<p>

Alex: Yep, wait til he finds out Nathan's Vlad's son.

Fang: Alex spoilers!

Alex: oh right anyway stay tune for chapter 9!

Fang: Please review! we love you all!


	9. Going Ghost!

Alex: Okay based on some of the reviews you either love me or hate me. And ya'll are defiantly coming to hate me after this chapter.

Fang: Great what are you doing now.

Alex: You'll just have to read it.

Fang: Alex Tsukino owns only Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan.

Chapter 9: Going Ghost!

Danny ran into the club and stopped when he caught sight of Jeremy and Pamela talking to a woman, that he just knew was Sam.

"Yes," Sam Said, "They are indeed Danny's. But I haven't told him."

Danny stood at the door glancing threw the door at the again Sam Manson, his one true love, talking to her parents.

Sam was older, but that was the only difference. She was still gorgeous and dark. Danny smiled a little as he walked in slowly.

Jeremy and Pamela saw him and went wide eyed, "Sam-"

"I'm not finished," Sam stated continued ignorant to Danny's appearance, "Danny isn't going to find out about Lily, Luke, or Levi-"

Danny was shocked. She was never going to tell him. Never. Looking at her he felt hurt that she didn't let him now about his own kids.

"Never Sam?" Danny yelled at her walking into her view.

Danny watched Sam as she turned and looked up at him. Sam's eyes were full of hurt, fear, and worry, "Danny," She whispered, "its not-"

Danny now felt bad about scaring her. Let's face it he still loved Sam so much. The only reason he had broken up with her eighteen years ago was because he believed she was safer away from him. How many days after the break-up did she find out about their children?

Danny shook the sad thought away as he felt the rage at Sam for keeping his children away from him, the sorrow of being away from him, and his now fatherly protectiveness of Lily being on a date with a unknown guy. All 3 welled up inside till one won out.

"Who is the guy Lily's on a date with?"

Looks like fatherly instinct won out on this one.

Jeremy and Pamela look dumfounded at this.

"Date?" Sam asked confused and a little hurt that was Danny's major worry at the moment instead of if his children were healthy or part ghost, "you mean Nathan? I meet him today. Danny, he's a nice boy. Besides it none of your business whom _my_ daughter dates or not."

Danny glared at Sam and replied, "She's_ my_ daughter too, and Luke and Levi are_ my_ Sons."

"Not that they know that," She replied standing up, "and besides you have never been in their lives."

Danny eyes changed from their icy blue to glowing green, "That is cause you never fucking told me!"

"Danny-"Jeremy tried to butt in.

"Stay the hell out of this Manson!" Danny growled at them. He never really liked Jeremy or Pamela. He just put up with them for Sam.

"You said you never wanted children!" Sam screeched at Danny angrily.

Danny vaguely recalled that night and was surprised Sam even did, "You're taking that out of context. I said that I preferred not to have them cause I was scared of what my ghost DNA would-" He stopped mind sentence as he realized he had forgotten to ask.

In a soft fearfully voice he asked, "They…they are healthy right? They aren't sick or disable right? They don't have ghost powers?" He had seen them healthy jumping around laughing. But you still couldn't be completely sure.

Sam watched the worry and fear on Danny's face appeared. It made her feel a bit better but, terrible at the same time, "Their Photophobic. That's way they wear sunglasses all the time and Lily and Levi are ADD, they never can seem to focus. Other than that their all fine."

Danny sighs and asked quickly, "No Powers?"

Sam shook her.

They stared at each other a moment neither no what to say. Danny ran a hand threw his hair and opened his mouth to say more. When a voice echoed into the halls.

"UNCLE DANNY! HELP!"

Danny, Sam, Jeremy and Pamela all jumped and turned to see Danny's niece, Anne Oaks, running to them tears in her eyes.

"Something is wrong with Luke and Levi!" she cried.

That's all the 4 adults had to hear before they were out of that room and booking it to the boys in question.

It took them about 75 seconds to arrive where Luke and Levi were. They all gasped as they saw transformation rings, just like Danny's, going over the boys turning their clothes black and white, as well as their hair snow white.

The rings finished the transformation and disappear leaving an unconscious Luke and Levi.

"I thought you said they didn't have ghost powers," Danny accused Sam as he ran over to his sons making sure they were alright.

"Till today they didn't," she whispered scared checking her sons.

"We have to get them to my parents," Danny said as he motioned for Jeremy and Pamela to help him move Levi and Luke to his car.

Half-way there Sam stops, "Lily."

Everyone stopped and looked at Sam.

"Where's Lily?" Sam asked even more concerned, "If this happened to Luke and Levi it might happened to Lily!"

…

Nathan laughed and splashed at Lily.

Lily and Nathan had traveled about a mile or two before stopping at a creek. It had taken Lily a couple seconds before she pushed Nathan in and Nathan pulled Lily in.

They had goofed in the water for about ten minutes before climbing out.

"Jerk," Lily laughed out collapsing onto the ground.

Nathan laughed falling next to her, "Says the one that started the whole thing."

Nathan and Lily laughed together not noticing the lack of space between them. They were mere inches between them.

Lily smiled at Nathan as they stopped laughing, "I'm having a great time, Nathan."

"Me too," Nathan stated.

He didn't smile though. He had talked with his father about this. His father had stated that he was only to spend time with Lily to find out if she was really Danny Fenton/Phantom's daughter and if so did she had powers. He had found reasons for either to be true as of yet.

He was starting to really like Lily, but at the back of his mind the nagging words of his father was still their, Making him feel guiltier and guiltier.

Nathan laid back trying to figure out what to do when a scream of horror erupted beside him from Lily.

"Lily!" Nathan asked concerned as he looked over her.

He watched in horror as transformation rings much like Phantom's circled Lily's body transforming her from human to ghost leaving her unconscious. Lily now had white hair and her jacket, shirt, jeans, and Shoes were now all black with bits of white all on them.

That answered his father's questions. Concerned Nathan looked over her. He didn't see anything wrong but, he couldn't be sure. His dad might though.

Nathan stood up and summoned his black transformation rings turning him from Nathan Matthews to Nathaniel Plasmius. He now had black hair, red eyes, and was in a white jump suit with black gloves and boots.

He picked her up gently and took off to the Matthews/Masters mansion praying Lily was okay.

Fang: What the hell! Really!

Alex: Cliff hangers are my thang.

Fang: Review and she will that pity on you.


	10. Daddy Danny and The Crazed Fruitloop

Alex: Sup? Guys that's right the 10th chapter has arrived. But today I'm here to talk about something serious.

Fang: What? World hunger? Cancer?

Alex: No, the new Nick show coming out, _The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra_.

Fang: O.o Really, Alex?

Alex: Well, I saw the trailer the other day it looked pretty awesome.

Fang: It's a spin-off of _Avatar: The Last Airbender!_

Alex: Which is why it might be pretty good. In the trailer, Korra, the new Avatar, looked pretty cool which her firebending. Even without Aang there, it might be good.

Fang: It's a spin-off!

Alex: Not all Spin-offs are bad. Take _Angel_ and _Rugarts' All Grown up._

Fang: You know what it doesn't matter it ain't coming out till like mid-2012

Alex: You got a point so on with my story/

Fang: The Idiot there owns only Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Daddy DannyThe Fruitloop and his son

**At Fenton Works**

Levi and Luke awoke to their mother yelling. Something that doesn't happen often unless she is very very very fursated with her articles/stories, Sam Manson had become a writer under the penname 'Samara E. Mason.'

Luke and Levi both sat up and noticed they were on medical type beds, surrounded by beeping machines, and been for some reason strip to their underwear.

"What the hell?" Levi and Luke yelled in unison.

That was the wrong thing to say at that moment, for their mother was in front of them yelling at Danny Fenton. But now they were the focus of their mother's anger.

"Levi Tucker Manson! Lukas Samuel Manson!" Their mother screeched at them, "You are not allowed to use that kind of language!"

Levi and Luke cringed and glanced at each other and screamed in shock at each other, "You have white hair! What? I have white hair?"

Danny laughed but stopped when Sam began glaring at him. "What?" He asked.

Sam motioned to their ghost sons, "This is all your fault…"

Danny rolled his eyes for what felt like the thirtieth time, "For getting you pregnant or being half ghost?"

Sam sent him a death glare, "Both. But, not so much the getting me pregnant part, I love Lily, Luke, and Levi. But it is your fault they're part ghost."

The boys stared confused at the arguing adults. No way Mr. Danny and their mom….

"Yeah, it's not like you convinced me to enter the Ghost Portal…..twice…..It's not like you made me half-ghost….twice," Danny replied his voice dripping with sarcasm, "It's not like you made me Danny Phantom, Twice!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Okay that was true but, still…..

Luke stared in shock as he asked," is our father?"

Levi slapped his head, "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Hello so fuckin easy!"

"Don't use that word!" Levi's Parents scorned him.

"And yes, I'm your father, and I'm Danny Phantom," Danny Fenton explained, "That's why your ghosts right now….."

"So, that's why we have powers," Luke realized.

"Wait you knew about your powers?" Danny exploded.

Luke and Levi cowered in fear of their superhero father.

"And you didn't tell me? Why?" The Boys' Mother asked hurt.

"Well, we were scared and Lily said that-"Levi stopped and looked around Lily wasn't their, "Where's Lily?"

Luke looked around and noticed what Levi had. He looked over at his parents whose faces were riddled with fear and guilt, "where's Lily?" They still didn't answer. "Answer me Danmmit! Where's our sister?"

"We don't know, boys."

…

**Masters-Matthews Mansion**

Lily woke up and groaned grabbing her head. If Lily had ever hangover she would say this was ten times worst. She sat up anyway and looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. It was richly decorated in antiques and expensive rare silks.

She was in a king sized bed that had on the finest sheets she had ever been in. She jumped out of them and thought _where the hell am I? _

Last thing Lily remembered was riding Hippolyta with Nathan and playing in the creek with him.

She groaned and saw a mirror on the wall and gasped. She walked over and studied her image carefully.

She no longer had blond hair but, snow white and her eyes were now glowing an even brighter green. She looked a bit more muscular and taller. But besides that she looked about the same.

The blue jeans she had been wearing earlier now were black and her white t-shirt that had had black trims around it was now the exact opposite, black with white trims.

Lily rubbed her temples, she was getting an even bigger headache. She saw what she guessed had been her white jacket, now black, and her sunglasses which now for an odd reason were green. She slipped on her jacket and shoes (which were still black) and put her glasses in her pocket.

She opened the door slowly and checking know one was their and inched down the hall way quietly. She was leaving this freaking horror movie now.

She had been sneaking around for a good 20 minutes when she had thought _wait a sec. I have fucking ghost powers! Why don't I just phase/fly out of here?_

Lily slapped herself in the head as she prepared to fly out when she heard the clique Dracula-evil villain voice, "Do you know what Lilith means?"

Lily jumped and turned around to see a man she recognized as Vlad Plasmius and a boy she didn't recognized with black hair and glowing red eyes in a white/black jumpsuit.

"It means 'of the night'," Vlad continued as he walked closer to Lily, "Also Lilith was, according to Jewish legend, Adam's first wife who later became a demon. Interesting isn't it? And ironic since you are a "Demon of the night" yourself?"

Okay, creepy man at nine o'clock. This was usually when Sam's lesson of strange danger kicked in for Lily as she backed away from Vlad.

"But, I'm jumping a bit a head of myself aren't I? I'm-" Vlad began but was cut off by Lily.

"Your Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters," Lily said as she held up her hand powering up her eco beam.

"Wait, you know who I am already? How?" Vlad asked surprised, "And put that down I'm not going to attack you."

"Internet and no," Lily replied simply.

"Internet? Seriously? "Vlad asked stunned and the boy next to him chuckled a bit.

"Seriously," Lily replied, "Want to explain why you kidnapped me?"

Vlad began pacing as he explained, "I didn't. My son, Nathaniel, brought you after you passed out."

"Nathaniel?" Lily asked confused her eyes shifted to the boy who now had a look of shame of his face. She studied him feeling stupid for not seeing it before. Except for his hair, eyes, and closes he looked just like, "Nathan?" she dropped her eco blast hand.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Nathaniel tried to explained," I was scared and freaked. I thought my dad might be able to help-"

"Your dad is a crazed up fruitloop," Lily exploded, "and in desperate need of a cat."

"He's not a fruitloop," Nathaniel replied, "And we already have four cats, Maddie, Daniel, Julius, and Augustus."

"Four?" Lily asked almost laughing.

Vlad rubbed his head in amazement, "You really are Daniel's daughter."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" Lily asked confused.

"Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom," Vlad explained taking a seat, "Hero of the World, as well as your father."

Lily stared at him in disbelief, "Mr. Danny's my…..dad?"

Vlad slyly smiled, "You didn't know?"

Lily shook her head looking confused, "No….I never knew anything about my dad and my ghost powers only began appearing a few weeks ago….."

Nathaniel put his arm around Lily for support.

Vlad watched this with a grin as he said, "Well _Lily Phantom, _why don't Nathaniel and I show you the ghost ropes."

* * *

><p>Alex: So, yeah. The Fruitloop is turning Lily to the darkside.<p>

Fang: And Levi and Luke are being traumatized by their parents.

Alex: Aw well. Review. *watching _Legend of Korra_ trailer again*

Fang: Let it go Al!


	11. Go Ghost Lily!

Alex:*talking on phone *aw. Thanks Wyatt. Bye.

Fang: *raises eyebrow* Who's Wyatt?

Alex:*looks weirdly at Fang* My boyfriend

Fang: *Surprised* What? You have a boyfriend? Since When?

Alex: Um, July. All 3 of us go to the same school, Fang. How could you not notice?

Fang: Was he the one with the glasses and comics?

Alex: that's like 2/3 of our friends!

Fang: *Pulls out stalker camera* never mind! This calls for Stalker Fang!

Alex: Creepy…anyway only own Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Go Ghost Lily!<p>

**Masters-Matthews Mansion **

Lily Manson was being taught by Vlad Masters quickly about Amity Park and Vlad and The Fentons, Foleys, and Mansons part in it as well as being taught about her ghost powers. Vlad had taken to relaxing in the study for a few minutes while Nathaniel was with Lily.

"_Pervert!" _

Vlad Masters was slightly worried as he heard that echoed thru his halls. So he rose and walked down the hall till he came across his son groaning in pain of the floor in the fleetly position.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Nathaniel had some how angered Lilith and caused her to release the ultimate female attack on any male.

"Son, what the hell did you do?" Vlad asked calmly.

Nathaniel sat up, still a little sore from Lilith's assault, and replied to his father with a 'this is actually your fault' look, "I was helping Lily figure out how to change back to her human form like _you _said. But _you _failed to mention her lack of clothing after the transformation."

Vlad realized he had indeed forgot to mention the fact the outermost layer of clothing when you first transformed into a ghost became part of your ghost self. But, the fact his son was begin called a Peeing Tom was fickin' hilarious.

Vlad laughed loudly at the situation, "We'll son did you at least get a good look?"

Nathaniel blushed and looked at his dad surprised, "Father! Really?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Vlad laughed as he watched he's son uncomfortable reactions. It was obvious Nathaniel liked Lilith as it was that Lilith liked Nathaniel back. Now Vlad just had to see if Nathaniel and Lilith liked each other enough that they went along with his plans to help him get revenge on Jack and Daniel, "So where did Lilith go?"

Nathaniel stood up and replied, "I think she went to my room to raid threw my clothes. My ones from when I was about twelve or thirteen should fit her okay."

Vlad nodded then asked, "How are her feelings toward her father?"

Nathan looked at his father, he knew that Lily was just part of his father's plans to get back at Danny Phantom and Jack Fenton and that didn't sit very well with him, "She didn't say much. I don't think she knows whether to hate him or love him. She says Levi, the youngest of the three, will probably immediately bond with her father's family. But that Luke boy , the middle child, will just be as she said will be an 'ass hole to all that ask or care about him'….shouldn't we just try Luke instead of Lily? I mean the hates already there."

Vlad studied his son. Nathaniel was right it would be easier just to use Lukas. But Lilith was the first born and only girl of Daniel and Samantha's ghostly triplets and Lilith was the one most like him if her calling him a 'crazed up fruitloop' and saying 'he needed a cat', Meant anything.

Plus Daniel finding out Lilith was 'dating' Nathaniel would be _priceless._

"No, Nathaniel," the old halfa replied, "Lilith is the one we need."

It was then that Lilith "Lily" Manson chose to return to Vlad and Nathan's company.

Lily's hair was no longer the snow white Vlad had grown use to but blond like Jeremy Manson's. Lily had managed to find an old blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes of Nathaniel's from when he was 13 that seemed to fight her alright. But much to Vlad and Nathan shock Lily's eyes were still glowing green.

"Um, Lily your eyes…" Nathan trailed off a Lily gave him a sad look.

Lily sighed and explained, "Yeah, been doing that for a month or two now. I was hoping it would stop since I can become a ghost now but guess not."

Vlad thought this was interesting, Nathaniel's eyes didn't glow. But he was a one-fourth ghost just like Lilith, Lukas, and Levi. What could that mean? "Well, Lilith. Since you can have managed staying human, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lily blinked twice and her eyes grew wider, "Dinner? Man, my mom is going to be pissed. I gotta go Mr., Masters. I can't find my phone and I'm sure my mom, Luke, and Levi are going to be worried."

Vlad realized that was true and nodded, "I see. Well I hope you will keep our meeting a secret for now from your family."

Lily paused then nodded, "For now Mr. Masters." Lily turned to Nathan and gave him a quick hug, "I'll text ya later, Nathan."

Lily then ran off toward the doors, slipping on the sunglasses she must have borrowed form Nathaniel.

Vlad smiled at his blushing son, "Well, this we be interesting won't it."

…

**South Jackson Street**

Lily was walking toward her house; she hadn't realized she had been with Mr. Masters and Nathan that long till Mr. Masters mentioned dinner. But knowing now she had realized with dread that her mother and brothers would be worried sick. Would Danny?

Lily couldn't get over the fact that Mr. Danny Fenton was her father, or that the awkward man was Danny Phantom the ghostly hero she had read about. Then again her mother had chosen to name her after him so she should have seen it.

Did he now she, Luke, and Levi were his children? Probably not he fainted when Levi told him Sam was their mom.

As Lily continued on toward her house, she passed Casper High School, Which for someone reason earlier Mr. Masters had felt the need to inform her was named for his and Nathan's ancestors, Solomon and Abigail Casper, who did something with the founding of the school or whatever.

Lily hadn't quite expected the afternoon she had with Mr. Masters and Nathan. Though freaked out with the thought of Nathan being part ghost too and Vlad Plasmius's son, she quickly realized that Nathan and Mr. Masters weren't as evil as she, Lu, and Lee thought.

Lily was ripped out of her deep thoughts when horror filled cries filled the air. Lily looked up and saw what she guessed was a ghost, a ghost in a weird white suit walking in a deep Texan accent.

"That brat needs to get our here soon," he commented as his police ghost lackeys tossed the bus they were holding up in down.

Now Lily's reaction, besides wondering why the hell a Casper School Bus was going anywhere on a Saturday, was running in to a desert alleyway.

She leaned against the wall listening to the screams and yells. She knew Danny would be on his way soon to save the day. But the screams were getting louder.

Lily decided she would wing it. Lily stood and ordered herself to became a ghost like Nathan had told her but nothing happened. After two more tries nothing happened.

Anger filled her. She was about to give up when she saw the bus drop a good 100 feet from the sky.

"Shit!" Lily cried as she ran from the alley toward the out of place school bus, "Come on! Come on Dammit! Come on!"

Still nothing happened.

"Go Ghost!" Suddenly a set of white-blue rings appeared around Lily's body. She had found the magic words.

…..

**Fenton Works Kitchen**

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and their currently two ghost sons, who couldn't figure out how to change back, Luke and Levi, were sitting at the table across from Jack and Maddie Fenton as Well as Jazz Fenton-Oaks.

"Well," Maddie began "as far as we can tell they're perfectly healthy."

Everyone let out a sigh as Sam replied, "Then now we can focus on finding Lily right?"

They all nodded as a phone rang. Jazz got up and answered, "Fenton Works…woah, slow down Tucker…alright.." Jazz threw the phone to Danny as she grab the remote and flipped on the TV.

"Tuck?" Danny asked watching as Jazz turned on the news.

"Found your daughter," Tucker replied.

Yes, Tucker had.

Lily Manson was currently on the Amity Park news, in her ghost form, fighting Walker over what appeared to be a school bus full of Band Geeks.

* * *

><p>Alex: * looking at friend, Haley Storm who had replaced Fang* so, she ran off to go stalk my boyfriend Wyatt….<p>

Haley: Wait! Since when can you even get a boyfriend?

Alex: Know what! readers review, I'm leaving! *walks away from Haley*

Haley: come on! I didn't mean like that Allie! Don't go to the emo corner!


	12. Lily's 1st battle

Alex: I got a lot of hate mail last chapter*looking at reviews*

Fang: *messing with ipod not caring* Why?

Alex: I bagged on the band geeks

Fang: I thought they were band nerds?

Alex: They are in a marching band does it really matter?

Fang: I don't know. This is coming from someone in their High School Thespian Society, Cinema Guild, and Scholar's Bowl

Alex: You're in them too, minus the Thespian thing…

Fang: I think the point is they were lame before I joined.

Alex: *rolls eyes* later update than I planned. I try to update at least one story a week. Point is Lily's first battle, I own only Lily, Luke, and Levi

Chapter 12: Lily Phantom's 1st smack down!

**In Front of Amity Park's Nasty Burger**

Lily Manson fired her ecto blast toward The Texan and his lackie making them drop the bus. Hearing all the bands geeks screech in terror Lily flew down and gripped onto the bus.

Lily relaxed for all of two seconds before she realized even with her ghost strengths she couldn't hold the bus. She and the bus were droppings fast. Trying to think over the screams of the Casper High School Marching band, she looked around and got an idea.

Positioning herself under the bus, she prayed her ice powers would work as well as Luke's did, her eyes lite up as blue as Luke's as she fired making a kinda Ice slide allowing her to steer the bus to safety.

"Thank you Green Lantern Movie and X-Men Re-runs," Lily muttered relieved, "And mom said comics would rot my brain." She quickly tore off the bus door and looked in on the bus driver.

"um…I could of just opened it…" The Bus Driver commented as he looked Lily over and decided she was okay, she looked a lot like Danny Phantom.

"Oops. My bad! I'm new at the whole hero thing," She commented as she floated in and was attacked by flying saxophones, drumsticks, flutes, and trumpets, "Ahhhh!" She ducked luckily just in time, "Did I not just explain I'm the good guy!"

"Cease fire," The drum major ordered.

"Thank you!" Lily huffed and she stood up but was nailed in the head by a bass drum. She fell down and began letting out a stream of curses while holding her head.

"Dalton man what the heck!" the drum major yelled at him checking on the Phantom heroine.

"Thought She was a ghost!" Dalton, a drummer, explained.

"I am a ghost but a good one!" Lily explained as she jumped up rubbing her head and flew up and phased out the bus, "note to self: Danny is officially in charge of school buses."

Lily looked up at the stoic Texan, noticing his lackie had left. "Well, aint this a surprise," The Texan commented as he looked of Lily, "well you look a lot like the punk. Are you another one of his clones?"

Not sure what he meant, Lily shook her head and said, "Sorry. Not a clone." Lily paused before deciding she might as well get use to the thought and added, "I'm Lily Phantom, Danny Phantom's daughter."

She heard the crowd below and bus full of nerds gasped and saw The Texan Ghost face twitch a little.

"The punk had the balls too reproduce?" The ghost asked sounding disgusted at the thought, "Moving on. Daddy Danny ever mention me?"

"Nope, he only mentioned the real threats," Lily lied as she scanned the sky hoping to see Danny.

"He didn't?" The Texan asked sounding angry, "Well, I don't see why not! I am, after all, Walker, Judge, Executioner, Jury, Executioner, Jailer, and in if necessary Executioner of all the Ghost Zone!"

Lily stared at Walker, like she did at Luke and Levi when they were being morons, "You do know you just said Executioner like 3 times right?"

Walker floated closer to Lily and growled, "You really are the Phantom Punk's runt aren't ya?"

Lily smiled despite having been called Phantom's Kid, "Looks that way. You're reaction is starting to remind me of the Fruitloop's reaction."

"Definitely Phantom's daughter," He groaned, "as if your father, that clone, the Fentons, the Red Huntress, and Scarlet Huntress weren't enough to deal with. Now I have to deal with you?"

Lily didn't know who any, beside's Danny and The Fenton's were. But she was liking pissing off Walker, "Actually I also have two brothers my age."

"There's more of you?" Walker asked getting annoyed.

Lily was beginning to view this guy as more of an annoyance that a real threat (to anything but school buses and band nerds) when she noticed his hands beginning glowing a green color she recognized she shot away from him erecting a ecto shield to protect her as Walker's blast.

"Well since you dad ain't here. You'll just have to take his punishment," Walker yelled as he fired more blasts at her

"Every heard of 'don't punish the child for the sins of the father'?" Lily asked as she began flying threw the air dodging all of Walker's blast.

"Not a fan of the saying," Walker shrugged, as he flew up and tired to nail Lily. Luckily she jumped up in the air to dodge his charge at her and saw her opening. She powered up her ecto energy as if to blast him but instead nailed him over the head with it knocking him to the ground with a thud.

Lily floated down and sighed in relief as she saw him out cold and smiled, "Don't mess with Lily Phantom!"

"Lily Phantom!" The crowd Lily just now noticed had gathered chanted.

Lily smiled glancing around at them.

Suddenly a white light shot from somewhere and Walker disappeared. Lily jumped into a fighting position till, she looked up and saw Danny Phantom floating above him.

"Danny?" Lily asked as she floated up to meet her father.

Danny smiled at her and said, "Nice job. I wish I had that much luck and skill when I faced Walker for the first time."

Lily blushed at the comment from her father, "Thanks Daddy." Lily notice she accidently said Daddy instead of Danny and was about to correct herself when Danny captured her in a tight hug.

"You're the first to call me that. Your little brothers are being a bit suborn. Something they totally get from your mother," Danny whispered tighten the hug.

Wow. Lily hadn't really thought how much being a father would have meant to Danny.

Suddenly flashes being as the bystanders being to take picture of them.

Danny groaned as he tugged Lily along with him away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as she saw them passing her house.

"To your grandparents," He explained as they arrived at Fenton works. He phased himself and Lily in and turned back to his human form, "Found her!" he announced to the house.

He turned back to Lily and was surprised as she transformed into her human form too, "you can change back?"

Lily looked at him and Danny stared in surprise as he noticed her still glowing green eyes, "well, duh, it's easy. Who would be able to?"

It was then that Lily's little brothers, Luke and Levi, showed up still and ghost form. Looking at them Lily couldn't help but laugh, "your still ghosts!"

Levi laughed a little at this but Luke growled, "it's not as simple as you would think, Lily!"

"Dude, it's so simple. Didn't Dad show you? It's easier with help," Lily stated as she looked over at Danny.

Danny was shocked. Actually he was so worried about Luke and Levi's health and Lily's disappearance, he hadn't even thought to show his sons how to change back. That's strike one on your parenting Danny. Wait, Lily said it was easier when someone showed you. Who showed Lily then?

Danny was about to ask but it was at that moment Sam came charging it the living room wrapping Lily in a hug, "Lily I was so worried!"

"Air! Losing Air!" Lily choked out as she phased out of her mom's hug of death.

Danny and Sam stared shocked at Lily's easy use of her powers. How did she get so good?

Suddenly blue mist began coming out of Danny, Lily, Luke, and Levi's mouths. Sam eyes wide as she remembered it's meaning.

Luke swerved around to where a familiar looking women to both Danny and Sam came dropping from the ceiling.

"Daniel Jack Fenton! Why did I have to find out about your having a daughter on TV, like the rest of the world!" the women proclaimed angrily shaking her fists.

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes smiling at the women in front of them, "Nice to see you too Dani."

Alex: You think the band geeks will forgive me?

Fang: Well, you did let them attack Lily…

Alex: Forgive me Band Geeks/Nerds!

Fang: Oh! And review!

Alex: Next chapter involves Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom! I think I'll title it either **We have dinner with my Dad's Clone **or **Meet the Fentons**


	13. Dinner with my Dad's Clone

Alex: Hey ya'll. It's Alex Tsukino. Anyway sorry about the late update. I actually have a good reason. See, 2 weeks ago it was my birthday, but that's also when I found out my grandfather died. So, crying, headaches, and depression followed, leading to me getting a very un-happy birthday and no cake….I wanted cake….So no update then, then came catching up on school work. Then Thanksgiving, you know no one can get away from that. Luckily only 2 this year for me I usually have up to 4. So, my apologizes on that. Then I had to see that Ben 10/Generator Rex team up, I'm a sucker for a cross over….

Fang: We heard why you didn't update! Jesus Alex! Just tell us about the damn chapter!

Alex: *blushes* Right….Anyway I told it in Dani's Pov at first so we can see what she thinks. Then Levi's cause we don't get much of him and we gotta see what the boys think, then rest is 3rd!

Fang: She doesn't own anything! We would have more green if we did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Dinner with my Dad's Clone<p>

**Fenton Works **

Dani's POV

Now where do I begin?

Oh yeah.

See I had been enjoying myself at Panama City, FL with Ember, and Kitty. (See the ghosts don't totally hate me like they do Danny.)

Anyway we were just chilling when I looked up at the TV over the bar and begin choking on my nachos (so lucky Ember knows the Heimlich Maneuver or I'd be a full ghost) as I saw Walker fighting with a girl that looked like me, calling herself Lily Phantom.

I stared as Danny appeared got Walker then proceeded to hug the girl as she called him Daddy.

WTF? Was all I could thing say as me, Ember and Kitty stared wide eyed at the screen as well. After that I gave a quick good bye to Ember and Kitty and sped off to Amity Park.

An hour later, I arrive at the old Fenton Works to find Danny, Sam, a blond girl with neon green eyes (Like mine and Danny's) and two ghost boys.

Which has lead to me to be at a table with Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Danny, Sam, the blond girl that turned out to be Danny and Sam's daughter Lily, and Danny and Sam's now human sons, Luke and Levi.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you had a clone," Maddie commented as she handed a plate with cheese pizza to Lily.

"Thanks Grams," Lily responded as she took it and began devouring to the pizza.

"It never came up," Danny explained as he turned to Lily, "Slow down on your eating. Besides Danielle here," he motioned to me, "Was always flying off dramatically away from me."

"It's what I do best," I explained as I looked over to Lily, "By the way how's the eye?"

Lily looked up and rubbed her now black eye. See I kinda freaked out Luke when I came thru the ceiling and caused him to rear back to shoot at me and ended up nailing Lily in the eye with his elbow, "Fine, but I wish someone would apologize!"

Luke looked up shocked, "Me? You shouldn't have been standing behind me! Or Danielle here should have used the door!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Me, Danny, Lily, and Levi responded in unison laughing.

I study Luke, he may have looked the most like Danny, but he acted almost nothing like him Lily acted the most like Danny and looked almost exactly like me minus her hair (I have no idea where that blond color came form, plus she didn't wear it in a pony tail) and her ears (Totally Sam's ears)

As for Levi, I watched as he stacked up some cups up in some weird shape, "Hey, Mom, Dad look!" he was a little kid in side and the perfect mix of Danny and Sam, with his spiking black hair and neon violet eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Danny, "So? Are Lily, Luke, and Levi going to pick up the ghost hunting torch?"

I saw Sam's eyes go wide at this, "Them Ghosting hunting? I don't know."

"Well, they stand a better chance than Tucker and Valerie's daughter, Vanessa, plus some days you need the help," Maddie commented as she sat down next to Danny and Jack.

"I know," Danny sighed and then looked across at Sam, "I think it should be their choice. Lily, Luke, and Levi should decide. But they must understand all the dangers that go with it and be well trained in their powers. Now Lily seems to have her powers under control. But, Luke and Levi…"

Levi coughed a little as Luke growled, "We're right here you know and for the record we have about the same control over our powers as Lily does."

I chuckled a bit as Luke looked angrily at his awkward parents, Levi opened his mouth as if he was going to say something when the music began playing. I recognized it as the song as In the End by Linkin Park.

I watched as Sam pulled a phone from her pocket and throw it to Lily, "Here! You left back with Hippolyta."

Lily caught it and smiled, "Oh that's where it had went."

I looked over and saw it was one of the newer iphones capable of video chatting.

Luke and Levi rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Jade and Melissa."

Lily glared at them as she unlocked the phone and greeted them the caller, "Jay, Lissa. Sup?"

Levi's POV

I laughed as me and Luke guessed right.

Lily had had only two close friends back in Alabama.

Jade Manning, a preppy girl that was a mix of hyperactive puppy and a teenage girl. Jade seemed the odd ball of the group, you wouldn't think she was into comics and TV shows like Lily and Melissa. She was the most sociable of the 3 girls. She was boy crazy which drove Lily and Melissa mad. Jade had dated both Luke and me. Me and Jade were still friends, after our break up, but Luke and Jade couldn't be in the same room together anymore without fighting.

Then there was Melissa Nix, Melissa was the craziest type of person you can be. She was as Goth as Goth got and could make a teenage boy, a priest, and a grandma blush at her language. After hearing about Melissa from me and Luke then hearing the rumors about her, Mom had wanted Lily to have nothing to do with Melissa. But after learning Melissa was a straight A student and in the highest of high honor clubs at school Mom changed her mind. Now Melissa's an okay person, she cares for her friends and always wants to do what's right. But, to me and Luke (Who Melissa had decided to sub us Geek Lee, and Lu-Lu) well, she's kinda creepy and scary.

Lily smiled at the screen and greeted them, "Jay, Lissa. Sup?"

"Lily, move back please! Jade is trying to kill me!" a crazed terrified voice yelled form the phone.

Everyone cringed at the loud plee of help, well, everyone but Lily who began laughing at her friends antics, "Just tell Lissa that purple will be good for her!"

Dad, Dani, Gramps, and Grams all stared at the phone in confusion; But Mom on the other hand glared at Lily with a quick hand signaling her to wrap it.

Sam had enacted a no phones at the table policy after I had talked all the way threw dinner to on of my ex-girlfriends one night.

Lily sent her a 'really look?' and she looked down at her friends, "Listen ya'll, I'm with my dad's family-"

"Hold it! Since when do you have a Dad?" Melissa's voice echoed around the room causing Mom and Dad too look rather sheepish.

Right, they still need to work threw that. God, I hope we don't have to do that ever other weekend thing.

"Since today," Lily gripped as she quickly panned the room, "That's Grandpa Jack, Grandma Maddie," Lily paused at Dani before saying, "My Aunt Danielle, and my Dad, Danny Fenton."

The Fentons quickly glanced at the small screen seeing a preppy smiling brown headed girl in purple, Jade, and a skeptically looking redhead dressed in all black, Melissa, "Hi…."

Lily whipped the phone back and replied, "Alright, so talk to you later-"

"But we didn't get to say hi to Momma Sam, Geek Lee, and Lu-Lu," Melissa protested loudly for all to hear.

"Or talk about that new guy you mentioned! Um, what was it Nico? Nevin? Nathan!" Jade added causing Lily to blush brightly and me, Luke, and Dani to laugh at her embarrassment.

Dad and Mom just look at each other as Gramps and Grams stared confused.

Alright we may be a crazy ghost hunting family, Five of which had ghost powers and were part ghost, one of which was a clone, and three of which had freaky glowing eyes, we are still a family. A freaky family, but a family none the less.

"Later Jay! Now b-" Lily started but was cut off by Melissa.

"Lil, are your wearing a guys shirt?"

Everyone froze. I froze.

I studied Lily's shirt. I knew she had one different clothes back. But I had really cared about the shirt.

It was a blue t-shirt with what appeared to be a torn piece of paper on the front of it that had written on it, 'I lost my phone # can I have yours?'

Clearly a guy's shirt and my sister was wearing it.

My older sister was wearing a guy's shirt.

3rd Pov

Lily face dropped as, 'Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!' ran threw her head looking down at Nathan's shirt then at her Dad and brothers.

Her Dad was far from happy looking as his eyes became neon green in anger and shock. Luke and Levi looked enraged, with a look on their face that said, 'how dare anyone touch their sister.'

Her Mom looked concerned and disappointed at them same time staring at Lily.

Lily turned from her parents and brothers to her grandparents, who both looked confused and shocked at this information.

'Fucking wonderful! They all think I slept with Nathan or something!' Lily thought as she glance at Dani who was confused to say the least.

Lily looked at her phone, "Got to go, Lissa. My family's about to rip me apart molecule by molecule."

After that Lily hung up and began running.

…

**Masters-Matthews Mansion**

Nathaniel sneezed and looked back at the TV screen watching a replay of Lily Phantom taken out Walker with her ecto powered up fist.

"Kinda like an ecto boxing glove," Nathaniel commented looking to his father.

"Yes, it does. Lilith and Danielle seem to have marvelous control over their ecto-energy," Vlad mused petty his cat Maddie.

"Who's Danielle?" Nathaniel asked confused.

Vlad waved his hand, "Oh, no one, son. Either way Lily Phantom is now in the public's eye. Meaning it's only a matter of time before Luke Phantom and Levi Phantom pop up as well."

* * *

><p>Alex:*watching Teen Titans*<p>

Fang: Um….Why? That like 5 years old…..

Alex: *looks up* Oh, when I was staying with My Aunt Carlene during my grandpa's funeral, I watched it on Boomerang (Best channel ever!) that Powerpuff Girls and Samurai Jack. *Turns back to screen* Go Raven! I love you! You too BB!

Fang: *inches away from Alex* Okay, She seems to have recovered from her depression….But she didn't tell me about the next chapter.

Lily Phantom: *Flies in* I know!

Fang: *Stares* Shouldn't you be…

Lily: On break, Anyway next Chapter Danny and Dani teach me, Luke, and Levi about our powers. Plus Jazz comes to visit, and the Red Huntress comes to visit with her famly.

*Danny, Luke, and Levi phase in and continue chasing Lily as she flies away*

Fang: All right then….So review! And see ya next time!


	14. Girl Talk, Guy talk, and Crazy Talk

Alex:Chapter 14! Enjoy! I don't own Danny or Dani

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Girl Talk, Guy talk, and Crazy Talk<p>

**Alabama**

May I introduce Connorsville, Alabama. It's a decent side town with all the things you need, From Walmart to a mall to a movie theater. Not a really noticeable place, except for a major college less than about 10 minutes away. It's only about two hours from Atlanta, Georgia, and about 5 hours to the nearest beach.

Till about 3 weeks ago Connorsville had been home to the Manson family, Sam, Lily, Luke, and Levi. But for some reason Sam Manson, Lily, Luke, and Levi's mother, had suddenly moved them to Amity Park, home of the famous Danny Phantom, and a whole 15 hours away.

Leaving behind there dear friends, and the only home they've ever known, Which has lead to the following.

"WHERE IS IT?"

A brown haired blue eyed girl dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans glanced up from her magazine. Her red headed friend, dress in boyish black clothes, was running around the room throwing stuff either in a pile on the floor or just back where she had found it.

The brown headed girl is Jade Manning; the red head is named Melissa Nix.

Jade and Melissa are Lily Manson's best friends. They had all meet around 5th grade and had been friends ever since. Jade was the realistic one that put things in perspective, Melissa the crazy one who was always one step ahead of everyone else, and Lily was the one that made sure they didn't do anything too stupid.

Too bad Lily wasn't there right now.

"What are you looking for?" Jade asked not really that curious.

The crazy girl turned around and replied, "That old address book of Luke's! We have to get Mark, Timothy, CJ, and Ashton in on this!"

Mark Titus and Timothy Silas are Luke's closet friends. They were odd artistic type, people usually with a dreaming looks in there eyes and were more believing and accepting than most people, which made you wonder why they were friends with the judgmental Luke.

Charles-Joseph "CJ" Thames and Ashton Marshall are Levi's friends. Now CJ and Ashton were tech geeks, plain and simple. They weren't as geeky though as say the nerds but still there are times when you have to stare at them and asked 'what?'

"Melissa we're in Lily's old room. Why would Lily have Luke's address book?" Jade replied looking back at her magazine, "and in on what?"

Melissa ran from the room to Luke's. You see though the Mansons had moved they still owned there nice two story house back in Connorsville and had left a good bit of there stuff in the house too. They had also chosen to leave the keys with Jade, Timothy, and CJ.

Their first mistake.

"Luke's such a neat freak," Melissa came back waving the address book around, "Something is up! Lily use to online chat with us or call us everyday at the same time! Suddenly she starts talking about this Nick guy-"

"Nathan."

"-whatever and she doesn't call, text, or email us! Then she suddenly gets a dad and family," Melissa continues ranting, "then we see her wearing a guy's shirt? Something's not right!"

"She finally found a guy she likes, She was busy, she got over her daddy issues, and she lost her v-card so what?" Jade replied as she tossed the magazine down and stood up from Lily's old bed.

"No something's totally up!" Melissa replied as she opened her phone and began texting CJ, "my supernatural senses are tingling!"

"Are these the same senses that told you when our teacher Mr. Xing was a vampire?" Jade asked grabbing the address book from Melissa, "Lissa, your are loosing it!"

"Xing was creepy as hell and second they weren't wearing sunglasses!" Melissa replied in a worried voice, "and you may not have noticed but their eyes were different, lighter, almost glowing, and Lily's were green not blue."

Jade paused; she had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she had seen that. That pause was all Melissa needed.

"You saw it too! Which means I'm not crazy!" Melissa cried pointing accusingly, "Well not as crazy…anyway, you know that Lily won't tell us they truth unless we ask her face to face."

Jade groaned knowing that was true, Lily would dodge the questions unless they face her directly, "Great, problem though. Lily is like 15 hours away."

"I know. That's why me and you are going to get Mark, Timothy, CJ, and Ashton into the Manson's RV, Lily's left me the keys," Melissa explained holding them up, "Drive to Amity Park, talk and/or kick some sense into Lily, maybe Luke and Levi. Get answers then throw some type of party."

Jade stared at Melissa then smiled, "I can live with that plan. But how are you going to get Mark, Timothy, and CJ to agree though?" Knowing Ashton would have no problems with it.

Melissa smiled evilly and began laughing.

…..

**Amity Park **

**Some deserted park**

Dani landed next to Lily on the mountain. They remained quietly till Dani, "Wanna talk about?"

Lily shook her head and then replied, "Hey. I know Dad wants to train me to use my powers but…"

Dani sighed and replied, "You feel he won't teach you everything. He feels you don't need to….I know."

Lily nodded, "I…I know you can do things my dad can't and he can do things you can't. But I want to excel. I want to protect myself and friends and …everyone."

Dani nodded and replied, "I'll teach you."

Lily smiled and hugged Dani, "Thanks, Aunt Danielle."

Dani hugged her back, "Welcome. But, just for the record Danny's just being protective. I'm sue he'll let it go….eventually. I mean Sam likes him right?"

Lily nodded, "Mom likes Nathan. But Dad, Luke, and Levi are still going to kill him." She paused as she suddenly said, "Why do I get the feeling my best friends just did or are about to do something stupid?"

Dani stared at her as if she had just lost it.

…

**Amity Park**

**Fenton Lab**

Danny stood in front of Luke and Levi, "Okay, first were are going to threaten the bastard, with our ecto blasts, then freeze his family jewels off, then throw him off a cliff!"

Luke nodded agreeing with him.

Levi paused, "Um, dad. I'm not too good at ice or ecto beams."

That brought Danny out of his anger and theories of what Lily did with Nathan, "You aren't?

Levi shook his head shy, "No. I'm not. I can multiple myself though"

Danny saw Luke rolls his eyes and replied, "Well, before we kill that Nathan guy lets get your powers under control."

Luke groaned and Levi smiled then they looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Did you just hear Melissa's evil laughter?"

Danny stared at his sons. Maybe he needed to get them checked out again.

* * *

><p>Alex: I hope you enjoyed it. Review please<p> 


	15. Preflex and Levi Phantom

Alex: Sorry! Don't kill me! I was focusing on my _Kylie Possible_ story! (Which I recommend you read) I finished it and now will return to this! But, anyway kids are back at school doing normal things again, and Nathan survived! So, Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of time travel and alternate dimensions?

Fang: Author owns nothing but characters like Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Preflex and Levi Phantom's grand entrance!<p>

**Monday Morning**

**Casper High **

**Lily's 1****st**** Period: Theater**

You know, you figure after finding out your part ghost, your day is Danny Phantom, and your probably becoming a super heroine, your parents' would let you stay home from school on Monday.

No such luck. Bright and early they woke Lily, Luke, and Levi and sent them to school with love and lunch.

Lily didn't mind that much; you should have heard Luke complaining though.

Lily met with her1st period teacher, the theater teacher Mr. Fuller, for the first time, she hadn't met him Friday.

He sat her in the back as he and started writing on the board.

Lily sighed rubbing her head, it was banging horrible. She looked up and jumped as she saw Nathan sitting next to her.

"Nathan, you're alive?" Lily asked jokingly.

He gave her an odd look as he asked. "Huh?"

She laughed and quickly explained, "My dad and brothers swore to kill you." She pulled put my notebook as Mr. Fuller began telling the class the play were to be doing and ignored Nathan frantic looks till he threw a note on her desk.

Your Dad, _the Danny Phantom, h_as sworn to kill me! As well as your ghost powered brothers!

Lily rolled her eyes and replied.

_Yep, just don't let them caught you._

They have ghost powers!

_So do you._

Oh yeah. But it's 3 on 1!

_I'll jump in and save you._

Then I look like a wuss!

_Either way you do._

That hurts Lily.

_Just Kidding, Nathan._

"Lilith, Nathaniel."

Lily and Nathan looked up to see Mr. Fuller looking at them, "Care to share your notes to the class."

Nathan shook his head furiously as Lily stood up and coughed a little and said in an easy going tone as if it was just her and Nathan, "Nathan, you're alive?"

Nathan looked at her as if she'd lost her mind as she continued, "Yeah, last night my Dad and brothers stomped out the door swearing to kill you."

Nathan stared then decided she was acting out her notes so he said, "Your dad and brothers are trying to kill me?"

Lily began walking to the front of the room and replied, "Just don't let them caught you!"

Nathan smiled and followed Lily up to the front acting distressed. He and Lily continued to act out their notes till they got to the end of their notes.

The whole class was laughing including Mr. Fuller as he pulled to scripts from his desk and handed them to Lily and Nathan, "We're doing _Beauty and the Beast_. I want you to try out for Lumière and Cogsworth."

Lily raises an eyebrow, "I'm a girl."

Mr. Fuller laughed and replied, "Last year we did _Joseph and his Technicolor DreamCoat_. Most of Joseph's brothers were girls."

Lily shuddered at the thought as Nathan became flipping thru the script. Suddenly Lily dropped the script and grabbed Mr. Fuller yanking him away from the window as a rock flew in.

Everyone stared confused as Mr. Fuller looked at Lily, "Thanks. But how did you know that was going to happen?"

Lily looked over confused at the concerned Nathan, "No clue…"

**Luke's 1****st**** Period: Art**

Luke wasn't paying much attention as he sketched a picture. He was still in shock, his parents, his grandparents, his "aunt", his real aunt, too many people to worry about.

He sighed and looked over to Mary Oaks. Yesterday he was kinda interested in her. Not anymore as he realized that she was his cousin. Not that she knew, she and others weren't going to be told till later.

Luke looked down at his picture and blinked as he realized he had sketched his ghost self flying and firing an ecto-blast. He grabbed an erase to erase it but put it back down as he then grabbed a bright blue, black, and white.

He shaded in his neon blue eyes and sunglasses, and then colored his black pants and jacket. Then added the right white to his hair, shirt, and shoes then picked out a tan for his skin.

He stared at the final work and whispered, "Luke Phantom."

Luke Phantom, the name felt as real to him and as right to him as Luke Manson.

Luke signed the bottom as well as the the title of the picture but quickly yanked the picture up as a sec later Mary spilled paint right where the picture had been.

"Whoa," Mary commented, "you lucked out."

Luke stared at the picture then the paint. No, he had seen it happen before it happened and reacted.

**With Danny and Sam**

Sam and Danny were sitting across from each other making a list.

"Is this necessary?" Sam whined.

"Yes!" Danny replied. As he added another word on the list, "So Allergies?"

Sam sighed and laid her head down, "Lily's allergic to Amoxicillin, Luke's allergic to sulfa, and Levi's not allergic to anything."

Danny wrote that down furiously. He had missed 16 years of his children's lives and wasn't messing anything else, he was trying to learn everything thing he could.

Danny was about to asked their favorite colors but paused as his ghost sense went off. He looked as ClockWork appeared next to him and Sam, "Daniel, Samantha."

"ClockWork? Did something happen with Dan?" Danny asked concern in his voice.

"Actually may visit is concerning Lilith, Lukas, and Levi," He answered as he switched from an adult to an old man, "You see they are developing a power that got them noticed by me."

Danny and Sam share a look of shock then turned back to ClockWork as he changed to a child, "It seems they are developing preflex."

"Preflex?" Danny asked uncertain.

"Yes the ability to see things before they happen and react to it," Clockwork explained as he floated into the living room.

"I don't have that," Danny replied uncertain.

"You can't grant wishes, control dreams, or a lot of other things other ghost can do," ClockWork commented as he looked down at Dani asleep on the couch, "Your children will have powers you don't. Anyway." He hit Dani with his staff waking her up.

"Ow!" Dani jerked up and glared at ClockWork, "Oh. Hey, Clocky. Wuss up?"

Danny and Sam laughed.

ClockWork remained serious as he turned into an adult, "It regards your training Lilith in her powers, Danielle."

**Casper High**

**Levi's 3****rd**** Period: 11 CP English**

Levi sat huffing in the back of his class. He already had homework for three classes! And he still had five classes to go!

Back at his old school he had only four classes each about an hour and a half long now he had eight classes about 45 minutes long. He hated it!

He glanced over at Vanessa Foley and David Wong working on their papers. Levi sighed and rubbed his head, it was throbbing.

Levi jolted up as he suddenly saw a ghost with a guitar busting threw the window and attacking everyone.

Levi jumped from his seat to the window, noticing that the window was intact and there was no ghost he was confused. Didn't he just see-?

Taking no chances and trusting his gut he called, "Ghost on!" calling his transformation rings turning him into his ghost form.

Vanessa and David stared shock about to say something till the familiar form of Ember McLain appeared as she busted out the window flying into the room only to find Levi there reading to blast her out of the room.

"Not on Levi Phantom's watch!" Levi cried as he blasted her just as his had taught him.

Levi followed Ember as he blast her away, leaving Vanessa and David staring, "Levi _Phantom_?"

* * *

><p>Alex: So I was thinking….<p>

Fang: Never a good sign.

Alex: Funny. I was looking at my characters.

Fang: Which ones?

Alex: Lily, Levi, and Nathan from _Phantom_ and Kylie and Ryan from _Kylie Possible_.

Fang: and?

Alex: I was thinking of a cross over…you know after I finish _The Phantom Three_.

Fang: Between your two stories?

Alex: Yeah. What you think?

Fang: Don't you already have to do a sequel for _Possible_?

Alex: Yeah. But I can do a midquel in _Possibl_e. Between that two year gap, I made.

Fang: I can see it…but maybe you should ask the readers?

Alex: Good idea! Readers, what do you think?

Fang: Review and tell us! Alex isn't wasting her time on this if ya ain't going to read it.

Alex: Thanks and see you next time!

_This chapter is in memory of Alex's flashdrive:._

_Lexar D: September 8 2008- February 26 2012_

_StoreNgo: June 24 2010-Feburary 26 2012_

_May they rest in their many pieces and may we celebrate Alex's new flash drive, USB20FD!_


	16. The Phantom Three at last!

Alex: I have removed two of my stories so I can focus on this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own only a few characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Phantom Three at last!<p>

**Somewhere in Kentucky**

"Let's get chicken!"

"Why?"

"It's Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Melissa growled at yelled back, "Shut up! We just stopped at Dairy Queen for ice cream!"

Jade rolled her eyes and replied, "And now I need Chicken! You can get gravy…"

Melissa paused, "If I see one…." She slammed on her horn, "stupid idiot! Learn to drive!"

Jade and Ashton walked up to Melissa, who was in the driver seat of the RV.

Ashton looked weirdly at Melissa, "They had the right of way…"

"Oh…..My bad. They look okay…" Melissa commented as she got into the other lane.

"Why did we agree to let her drive?"Jade muttered as she went to go sit down.

Ashton nodded agreeing as Melissa yelled at a nearby truck flicking them off.

….

**Casper High **

**Luke's 3****rd**** Period: Math **

Luke's ghost sense went off a he looked and saw Levi in ghost form flying after a ghost with a guitar attacking him.

Even one in class looked and began talking.

"Wow!"

"That's not Danny Phantom!"

"Is that Ember?"

"That ghost looks like Levi Manson!"

"Luke's brother?"

Luke groaned as Natalia Baxter looked at him confused.

Seeing Levi go flying from another female ghost appearing next to Ember's attack, Luke decided, "Yeah, I should go help, Lee."

Natalia stared as Luke sighed and called to no one really, "Ghost Up!"

Everyone turned to see 2 white rings engulfed him and turned him into Luke Phantom, shocking him.

He phased thru the window yelling back at his teacher, "Excuse me teacher!"

….

**Lily's 3****rd**** period: English**

Lily looked up as her ghost sense went off. Lily blinked as Luke and Levi flew over her trying to caught to 2 female ghosts.

Lily and the rest of her class and teacher, Mrs. Tyer, stared at the fighting above them.

"Oh Man!"

"We're never going to have class outside again now!"

"That looks like Luke and Levi Manson!"

"Wait isn't their sister Lily in our class?"

"And wasn't the name of Danny Phantom's daughter named Lily?"

Lily looked at Nathan as he chuckled amused and whispered the question to Lily, "Aren't you going to help?"

Lily sent him a look from under her sunglasses and whispered back, "secret identity!"

"Hey Lily! Aren't you going to go save your brothers?"

Nathan looked at her smiling, "Cover blown."

Lily sighed and asked whispering, "Coming?"

"Secret identity," He replied as he winced, seeing Levi get bitch slapped by one of the ghosts.

Lily sent him a look, "Coward." She gets up and asked the teacher, "May I be excused to save my brothers?" she pointed to Levi and Luke.

"um….Yes..?" Mrs. Tyer replied not believing what Lily was saying.

"Thanks!" Lily replied as she ran from her class calling "Go Ghost!" suddenly Lily Manson became Lily Phantom.

"That's my girl," Nathan smiled.

Lily flew up and caught Luke as he was nailed by the female ghost with green hair.

"I didn't need your help!" Luke yelled as he yanked away from Lily.

"I need your help!" Levi commented dodging another blast from the guitar ghost.

"Thanks Le-"Lily stared at the guitar ghost, then her jaw dropped and she squealed, "Oh my god! Ember McLain!"

Ember stared for a minute, "You know me?"

"I love you! I have all your cds! Can I have your autograph?" Lily asked excitiedly.

"Lily, she's trying to kill me!" Levi screeched at Lily's insanity.

"Oh right…" Lily corrected herself, "After I defeat you can I have your autograph?"

"Lily!"

"Gezz, Fine. Luke, Levi! Get um…" Lily points to the other ghost.

"Kitty," The ghost replied actually smiling, "Thanks for asking."

"Welcome. Anyway, Lu, Lee, Kitty," Lily continued, "I get Ember."

Luke looked ready to argue but sent an eco blast at Kitty anyway as Levi flew around her to tackle her.

Lily focused on Ember as she thumbed as few strings, "So, your dipstick's brats?"

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

"Dipstick, Danny Phantom," Ember replied as she looked over at Kitty struggling to dodge both Levi and Luke's attempts to caught her.

"Oh. Dad. Yeah, Lily, Luke, and Levi Phantom," Lily replied studying Ember, "You and Kitty don't really want to hurt us…."

Ember looked at Lily surprised, "You're smarter than your father…."

Lily shrugged as Luke got slammed into a tree, "That gotta hurt. So what are you doing here?"

"Scooping out you and your brothers," Ember explained, "Got to know our enemies."

"I see," Lily commented as she saw Luke freeze Kitty with his ice powers, "Well, we better pretend to fight or else everyone think I'm on your side…"

Ember blasted Lily with a sound blast sending her flying, "OUCh!"

With a well placed ecto-blast from Luke and Levi, Ember was flying toward a recovering Lily.

Lily powered up her fist and feet, "See ya later one hit wonder!" she sent a series of ecto blast at Ember and Kitty knocked them both to the ground.

"Nice, Lils!" Levi cheered.

Luke studied the knocked out ghosts, "Now what?"

"That where I come in."

The Phantoms looked up to see a scarlet suited stranger, that they assumed was a girl by her voice, on a hover board holding a thermos. She held out the thermos and sucked Ember and Kitty in then stared at them, "And who are you suppose to be?"

Luke opened his mouth when Lily's class began chanting, "Phantom Three! Phantom Three!"

"Guess we're The Phantom Three," Levi tried to joke with the girl.

It didn't seem to work since she pulled out cannon and prepared to fire at Lily, "Sorry only good Phantom around here is Danny!"

She was about to fire but it was knocked out of her hand by a red ecto blast.

Lily smiled as a familiar ghost floated down beside her, "Thanks, Natha-Nathaniel!"

Nathan smiled and replied, "No prob. No one messes with Nathaniel Plasmius's friend."

That's when Luke and Levi busted out, "What the heck is going on!"

"That's what we would like to know."

Lily, Nathan, Luke, Levi, and the scarlet stranger all turned to see Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, and The Red Huntress floating above them all looking pissed.

…..

**Meanwhile in Kentucky…..**

"Are we there yet?"

"When where there I'll tell you we're there damnmit!"

"Jade stop bugging Melissa! We also hit that truck!"

* * *

><p>Alex: Since my dreams of a crossover have been thoroughly killed by all involved I shall focus on this and my Kim Possible story and my paper due on the Tudor monarchy of England…Anyway review.<p> 


	17. They Arrive!

Alex: Been a while. Sorry been busy. Enjoy and I own only certain characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: They arrive!<p>

**Connorsville, Alabama**

Lily Phantom looked over at Nathan as they landed behind a restaurant called Milo's Hamburgers.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have waited on what you dad and aunts speak?" Nathan asked concerned.

Lily sighed. She had never been a coward really before this whole ghost power thing, "I'm sure that they don't care."

…

"Lilith Danielle Manson!"  
>…..<p>

Lily and Nathan sat at the Milo's snacking on their burgers.

"So why did we come here?" Nathan asked whipping his chin.

"Well this is my hometown…." Lily trailed off, "Call it a safe zone for this craziness."

Nathan smiled at this and looked around at the kids, "So you know these kids."

"A few," Lily commented looking around, "That's Tim Hawkins, Jarred Eiland, and Austin Clark, the theater guys." She motioned to the boys in the back, "Then there's Trent Parnell, Konner Price, Christina Williams the Soccer Kids and-"

"LILY!"

Lily was tackle hug by a familiar face, "Alyssa!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow and continued slipping on his drink letting nature take its course.

Alyssa smiled at Lily as they hugged, "You moved away? What you doing here?" She looked over at Nathan, "And with a friend…"

Lily glared at Alyssa as if to say he's mine, "This is Nathan Matthews, my …friend." she blushed.

Nathan quickly hid his smile with his napkin.

Lily gave Alyssa a looked as she laughed, "Anyway, me and Nathan are heading to Florida and just are stopping by. Do you know where Jade and Melissa are today?"

Alyssa smirked as she pulled out here cell phone, "Oh, you'll love this."

Lily and Nathan shared a confused this and listened as Alyssa read a text message, "'_behold mortals. I, Jay, Marky boy, Timmy, Charlie Joe, and Ash are embarking on a quest to find Lily, Lu-Lu, and Geek Lee. We will bring back gifts.- Melissa the Assassin'"_

Lily face fell into shock and fear as Alyssa and Nathan laughed loudly.

"How long ago?" Lily gulped.

"15…16 hours ago," Alyssa replied as waving to a friend, "Call me sometime Lil."

Lily stared at Nathan as Alyssa left, "We need to catch up to them now."

"um, why?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

Lily pulled out her cell phone, "You don't know Jade and Melissa."

….

**Amity Park **

**Manson House**

Luke sat across from Levi as they snacked on the Taco Bell Aunt Jazz had picked up.

"Can't believe she ran away," Luke grumbled stabling at his burrito, "And with that ghost!"

Levi gave him a look, "Luke, Lily was…was…" he paused finding the right word, "Scared I think of Dad, Aunt Dani, and Valerie. They were threatening her friend. Plus I think Lily likes him."

Luke stared startled at Levi, "Lily like that freaky ghost boy."

"We're ones to talk?" Levi questioned to the freaky ghost comment, "Besides, Nathan's a good guy."

"Nathan? Nathan Matthews? Nathan Matthews is that Nathaniel Plasmius guy!" Luke screeched as he slammed his fist down.

Levi ignored Luke as he continued snacking on his nachos till they paused when banging began on the front door.

"Luke."

"Levi."

"Luke"

"Levi."

Luke and Levi shared a look at the familiar female voices calling their names.

"No…" Luke pondered, "It couldn't be…"

"Levi! Its Ashton! We need to talk to you!"

Levi looked around and jumped back as he saw Jade Manning, Melissa Nix, and Ashton Marshall all looking in threw a window.

"We can see you!" Melissa cried.

Luke simply walked out of the room calling to Levi, "Let them in if you want! I'm ignoring them!"

Levi sighed and opened the front door.

"Good choice, Geek Lee," Melissa entered followed by Ashton, "It was there idea." And Jade who winked at him in a flirty way.

"Where's Lil?" Jade asked looking around, "I saw Luke go upstairs."

"Oh she flew away earlier with this ghost we may or may not know," He replied calmly.

"What have you been smoking?"

* * *

><p>Alex: Not much. Evil plan is starting next chapter though! Review. btw: Legend of Korra AWESOME!<p> 


	18. The Plan Begins

Alex: Been a long time sorry. College sucks. I own only characters you don't remember!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The plan begins<p>

When Danny had seen his daughter and that guy (Danny's refused to call him Lily's boyfriend) fly by him without a second look him.

Leaving Danny standing stare at their fleeting forms.

Danny stared and chased them.

_Lily's POV_

I landed on the ground and changed back to human form slipping on my sunglasses and slammed opened the front door and ran to the living run and slipped and slammed into a wall.

"Uh…." I struggled to get up and stood up and walked to the living to see Melissa and Levi playing the PS3, probably Skyrim, with Jade and Ashton watching.

I stared as Nathan came up behind me and wrapped an arm around me as he looked into the room.

"Lil!" Jade cried as she glomped onto me pushing Nathan away.

Melissa dropped everything she had hugged me as well, "You have explainin' to do!"

I looked at them and pushed them away, "What are you all doing here?!"

Melissa and Jade both slapped me upside my head, "Ah!"

Jade glared at me, "You didn't call me, you aren't sharing, you-" Jade looked over at Nathan and smirked at me, "Hottie, he your boy toy?"

Me and Nathan blushed as I grabbed them both and slung them to the door, "Out! Back to Alabama!"

Levi stands up and Ashton follows, "Lily, I told them."

I paused noticing Levi's lack of glasses, "You told them?"

"He's an idiot!" Luke yelled from his room.

I took a moment then calmly removed my sunglasses revealing my neon green eyes, then blasted Levi thru a wall, "IDIOT!"

…

_3rd Pov_

Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius and Nikolas Viktor Matthews, sat at his house smiling evilly as he moved pieces around on a chess board, the pieces looked like well know ghost as well as the Phantom family.

"Now to get business," Vlad smirked as he moved the Luke looking piece toward the Danny piece.

….

_Luke's Pov_

I groaned as I heard Lily yell at her friends.

Being the only smart and sane Manson around when they had arrived I had gotten Timothy and Mark as well as CJ (Melissa, Jade, and Ashton felt the need to tie them up and take them with them) out of the craziness and sent them back toward Connorsville with an apologize…..and Lily's car…..

I sighed and looked back at the painting I was doing of the ghost forms of me, Levi, Lily, Dani, and Danny. We looked pretty awesome.

I put the brush down and jumped as my ghost sense went off and swerved to see my TV flip on by itself and show a picture of my mom on TV.

"Huh?" I questioned as the tag-line 'put in the hospital during ghost fight', "Mom…."

"No knowledge is known about whether Ms. Manson is out of the ER or not," the report told me, "but we do know Danny Phantom was involved no knowledge how but well keep you updated….next up-"

I muted the TV with remote as it exploded in my hand.

Danny….

….

_Levi's Pov_

I closed my phone in shock as I went out to talk to Lily as she was forcing Melissa into the RV as Ashton, Jade, and Nathan were watching in interest.

"Does this happen often?" Nathan asked amused.

"More than we like to admit," Ashton replied as she looked at her phone, "CJ and the others are almost to Kentucky."

Jade smiled up at Nathan, "So, you're half ghost like Lily and the boys? That's hot."

I would have vomited if I hadn't been preoccupied, I looked at Lily, "Mom's in the hospital! I can't find Luke! Dad's not answering his phone! I…I…I…" I found myself struggling to breath.

Lily dropped Melissa but Nathan got to me first, "Calm down, Levi. It's fine. You're having a panic attack." Lily reached me and hugged me, "Breath…"

I calmed a little and looked at Nathan as he looked at me worried, "Now what's wrong?"

I turned to Lily, "Grandma Maddie called. Mom got caught up in some ghost attack when she was with Dad and Luke's gone…..and Dad won't answer his phone…" I was panicking again.

Lily looked at me worried but looked to Ashton, Jade, and Melissa, "You guys take Levi with you to the hospital alright?"

Ashton nodded as Lily threw her her keys.

"Where are you heading?" Jade asked as she lead me to Luke's truck.

"I'm heading to look for Luke and Dad," She replied, "Go Ghost!" She transformed into Lily Phantom.

I looked at Lily's expression, it was calm but I knew she felt like I did. Mom was the person who raised us, our only parent really.

Me, Luke, and Lily were the same age. But when looking at Lily's expression it was obvious she was the oldest.

Nathan transformed as well, "Don't worry. I'll protect her."

I stared at Nathan, "You better." I climbed into the truck as Melissa and Jade followed.

I didn't see Nathan's guilty look.

….

Vlad smirked as he looked at the Clockwork piece.

* * *

><p>Alex: So, the story went thru major work. Review, I need ideas. Please. Now excuse while I go out to kill someone. Btw, love you guys<p> 


	19. Downhill

Alex: Okay, guys. You're lucky, I've become been inspired. I own only Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Downhill<p>

Lily and Nathan flew across the sky glancing around as they did.

Lily looked at him confused, "Are we…like….dating?"

Nathan smirked a little as flew closer to Lily, Lily turned so she was looking up at Nathan and he was looking down at her as they flew.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" Nathan smiled at her making her blush.

"No," Lily admitted looking away, "But, I really don't want to think about the other stuff right now."

Nathan smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "Do you want to be dating?"

Lily gave him an amused look, "Your avoiding the question…"

"Yes. We're dating," Nathan pulled Lily into a kiss shocking her. But she did return the kiss.

Pulling away they smiled at each other for a moment, "Just don't let your dad kill me."

Lily laughed pulling him in for another kiss when they both jumped hearing Lily's phone ring, Nathan laughed and Lily pulled it out and answered it, "Hello…..What?"

Lily stopped flying. Nathan stopped as well and stared at Lily as she dropped her phone and flew into Nathan's arms crying.

….

Vlad removed the Sam piece from the board.

…..

Levi sat with his face in his hands as the tears poured down his face. Gone….she couldn't be….They had just gotten here.

Ashton and Jazz held him as heard Maddie tell Lily what happened.

Levi didn't understand the technically talk, all he knew was he was motherless.

Levi didn't look up, he sat there like a rock.

Till….

"What the hell is Luke doing?!"

Levi's head shot up as he saw Luke Phantom and Danny Phantom blasting at each other on the TV screen.

Levi's eyes began glowing violently as he shot up.

Luke was trying to kill their only parent…right after….

Levi growled as he transformed into Levi Phantom and flew from the building not looking back.

"LEVI!"  
>…<p>

Luke shot at Danny.

"Luke! I didn't hurt your mother!" Danny explained as he created a shield, "I've been trying to find Lily!"

Luke glared at Danny, "are you kidding me?! She's in the hospital right now!"

Danny looked at Luke shocked, "What? We have to get there now. There's no telling-"

Luke flew straight into Danny knocking them into the mall, "You're only getting there the same way she did!"

This had been going on for a good 15 minutes now. Luke was serious about hurting him, and Danny sure as hell had no idea why besides that Sam was in the ER.

Damn, how come Lily and Levi were so level headed and Luke was stubborn?

Danny knocked Luke off, "Son-"

Luke shot at blast at him, "Don't call me son!"

Danny blocked the blast when-"Stop!"

Levi landed in-between Luke and Danny, "Luke have you lost it?! Fighting Dad in the middle of town!" Levi motioned around at the innocent people staring at them, "While mom is at the hospital no less!"

"He put mom there!" Luke challenged pointing at Danny, "And he is going to pay! He has caused everything wrong with us lately! These powers, moving, mom getting hurt, everything!"

Levi growled and looked at Danny, "Get to the hospital, Mom…. Mom needs you. I'll deal with Luke."

Danny stared at his sons unsure but knew something must be really wrong for Levi to say that. If there was one thing Danny had learned about his boys in the short time he knew them it was Levi and Luke were very close and that they fought more with Lily than each other.

Danny nodded and flew off towards the hospital.

Luke glared at Levi his neon blue eyes getting brighter, "He hurt mom!"

Levi looked at Luke sadly, "Mom's dead, Luke."

Luke's eyes went wide, "Danny killed mom…."

Levi looked at Luke confused, "Mom died and if Danny did or didn't do something you have to get over it cause he's all we got left! Luke killing him isn't going to bring her back or help her now!"

Luke stared at the ground then looked up at Levi, "No, but it'll make me feel better."

Luke and Levi glared at each other for a moment before raising their hands up and blasting at each other the beams clashed.

…

Vlad smirked as he put Luke and Levi's pieces to the side and stood up as his ghost sense went off.

…..

Nathan held Lily close as they landed in his house. Nathan felt horrible. His girlfriend's mom had just died, she wasn't suppose to die, just get hurt.

Nathan held her closer as his dad walked in. Nathan glared at him, his red eyes for once looking as menacing as they were meant to be.

Vlad to his credit looked general sad went he entered the room, "Lilith, I heard what happen are you alright?"

Lily nodded a little not moving from Nathan's arms, "I just….i just wish I could go back and stop it."

Nathan gripped Lily tighter, he knew what was coming next. But, for the life of him he couldn't speak up and tell her not to listen to his father as he said, "There is though. Clockwork…."

* * *

><p>Alex: Don't kill me! Don't hate me! They're will be more. Calm yourselves. I'll update soon after I finish my paper on the Empire State building. College Sucks. So Review and be nice.<p> 


	20. Lily's mistakes

Alex: Chapter 20….wow….20. Dang. Well, I guess I'll make my big speak at the bottom. I own only Lily, Luke, Levi, Nathan, and characters you don't remember from the show.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Lily's Mistakes<p>

3rd Pov

Lily flew thru the Ghost Zone her hand in Nathan's hand glancing around at the odd place. Dark icky green sky, varies ghost flying around them, doors floating to nowhere, and the noise, the horrible noise.

But Lily had to go on. She had to, she had to get Clockwork's staff, she had to save her mom.

Nathan stopped flying causing Lily to stop as well.

Lily turned and looked back at Nathan. His looked as if he had done something horrible.

"What wrong?" Lily asked concerned placing her hand on Nathan's cheek.

Nathan pulled away from Lily, "We need to turn back."

Lily stared at him shocked, "What? No. I can't"

Nathan shook his head, "we have to. My father….he's not telling either of us the whole truth!"

Lily pulled her hand out of Nathan's, "Even so. I have to save my mother or at least try. As Lily tried to fly away Nathan grabbed her leg trying to stop.

"Lily, please!" Nathan begged as he failed to notice Lily's glow as she pulled away and kicked him into a floating rock.

Lily watched as Nathan fell onto a floating island with a crack and they turned and continued onto Clockwork's.

….

_Lily's Pov_

Did I feel bad for knocking Nathan out?

Yes.

Did I hope we could still date?

Yes.

Was I holding my breath on it?

No.

Besides I needed to focus on getting clockwork's staff so I could give it to Mr. Masters. He said he could reverse time with it to right before my mom got attack and save her. Now Nathan was telling me Mr. Masters was hiding something from us…..that might be truth but I needed to at least try to save my mom.

I paused as I found the castle like building made with gears and knew I had arrived.

I dove in being quiet, as I glanced around at the odd random moments in history being displaced, Alexander the Great in Egypt, cave men around a fire, Japanese war lords, the battle of Shiloh….

I stopped as I reached a dead end and turned around and jumped as I saw myself faced with an old ghost man in a cloak with a staff in his hand.

"Clockwork?" I guessed staring as he changed into a young child.

"Yes, Lilith Fenton. I'm Clockwork," He explained he floated closer to her.

I stared at him uncertain as he changed into a middle aged ghost, "My name is Manson. Not Fenton."

He laughed a little as he replied, "I know. As I know what you seek, Lilith. But I can't give it to you; I can't allow Plasimus to have it."

I growled and gave him a look, "I will take it from you. I need to get my mother back."

Clockwork nodded, "I know child and you might even bet me, especially with you preflex, which is why I planned head…"

I raised my eyebrow confused as I noticed a familiar figure walking up from the shadows behind Clockwork their neon green eyes trained on me and she walked into the light.

"Aunt Dani?" I asked confused as I saw her.

"Meet your opponent," Clockwork explained as Dani step closer to me hands glowing bright.

Dani looked at me sadly, "Sorry Lily."

I took a deep breath as powered up my fist, "So am I."

…..

Nathan's Pov

I groaned as I raised my head and jumped up realizing Lily had knocked me out.

I found Lily was nowhere in sight, "Damn it!" I slammed my fist into the ground.

Lilith Danielle Manson was the most stubborn girl alive! She wasn't going to listen to me about my father just because of a 'he might'.

I wanted to scream but managed to hold it in as I sat up and looked at the sky as a blue and purple door passed by me.

Wait….blue and purple…..

Luke and Levi!

I jumped flying toward her brothers hoping I had enough time to get to Levi and Luke who might just be able to stop Lily from doing something so would regret for the rest of her life.

…..

Levi's Pov

My clone and I jumped out of the way from Luke's ice blast as we swerved and blast him away.

The clone and I watched Luke slammed into the wall of the movie theatre as we shot ice at him freezing him to the wall.

Luke struggled to get out but my ice was just stronger than his.

Luke glared at Levi, "I'm going to kill you."

I rolled my eyes, "You just need to calm down. Luke, you know you get very emotional! This is just the worst though, your avoiding the grief by trying to kill Danny."

Luke opened his mouth as if he's about to chew me out when a familiar looking black and white blur landed in front of me, "Nathan?"

Nathan was huffing as if he had just ran here, "Lil…..Clock…..ghost….."

"Huh?" Levi and Luke asked together confused.

"Lily is in danger!" Nathan cried looking up at them shocked.

….

3rd pov

Vlad smirked at chess board as he slipped it in to a draw and smiled as he saw Lily floated down to him holding Clockwork's staff.

"Well, down," Vlad praised.

"I had to fight my aunt and Clockwork," Lily explained making her wounds look a little more obvious as well as her guilt.

"Well, then," Vlad commented as he held out his hand for the staff, "Please, let me see that."

Lily Phantom gripped the staff tight as if second guessing herself before handing the staff to Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

><p>Alex: Oh well, anyway guys this chapter 20 and you guys have given me as of this moment 103 reviews. Thank you and thank you! You guys are amazing and I love knowing people love this story and read it! So in that case I guess I should do something special…Okay, I'll let you vote on the ending! I have 3 and haven't chosen which one I like yet so you guys do it!<p>

Good ending: Everyone gets a happy ending

So-So ending: Most get a good ending

Sad ending: it's sad….very sad.

Review and tell me okay!

**NOTE**

**List of Powers for Phantoms and Nathan**

Present power _**specialty **_

Lily Phantom: Invisibility, flight, intangibility, _**ecto-blasts, ecto-shields**__, _Ghost wail, multiplication, cryogenics , Ghost sense , ghostly strength, ghostly speed, ghostly agility, Preflex

Luke Phantom: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blasts, ecto-shields, Ghost wail, multiplication _**cryogenics, Ghost sense**_**, **ghostly strength, ghostly speed, ghostly agility, preflex

Levi Phantom: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blasts, ecto shields, _**Ghost wail**_, _**multiplication, **_cryogenics, Ghost sense, ghostly strength, ghostly speed, ghostly agility, preflex

Nathan Plasmius: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blasts, ecto shields, _**ecto-reflectors**__, __**multiplication,**_Ghost sense**, ghostly strength, ghostly speed**, ghostly agility

Ecto-reflectors- Ecto- plasma mirror used to reflect attacks

Preflex- ability to see things before they happen and react to it


	21. Spilt

Alex: Alright, so chapter 21. This is when it gets interesting, I hope you enjoy it. I only owns a couple of characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Spilt<p>

Nathan, Luke, and Levi were shocked when they arrived to find Dani Phantom helping Clockwork up from the floor.

"Where's Lily?" Luke asked concern laced in his voice.

"She kicked my ass," Dani explained as rubbed her bleeding shoulder, "It was weird. I was winning, I had beaten her when suddenly her ghost rings appeared, I thought she was turning human, but instead it just turned her hair blonde and eyes blue. Then it was like she got a power boost or something she speed towards me and knocked me around till I blacked out."

"What?!" Levi stuttered shocked, "But Lily wouldn't hurt a fly. Scratch that. Well, she's not violent…..No, she blasted me thru a wall…..look she wouldn't hurt a family member or friend to the point of blacking out."

Luke rubbed his eyes, "Blue eyes? Lily hasn't had blue eyes in months."

Clockwork floating above them, "Lilith went into a higher level."

"Higher level?" everyone except Clockwork asked.

"Yes. Daniel only reached it once; he probably didn't even realize it. So far only he and Lily have even done it," Clockwork explained, "It enhances all your powers and might even allow you to discover new ones, for example Danny discovered his ghostly wail and Lily flew me across the room with telekinesis after taking my staff."

"So she did take the staff," Nathan confirmed sadly leaning against the wall.

"Nathaniel, Lukas, Levi," Clockwork began ominously, "You three most stop Vlad." He looked at the bleeding Dani, "Danielle is too injured to go anywhere. You must get my staff from him and return it to me." He threw them five time medallions, "Those should stop the powers of my staff."

"Five?" Luke questioned holding up the extras.

"For Danny and Lily," He explained as if it was obvious, "Your father is at the hospital with your family and Lily should be a the Masters Mansion, by now Vlad will have revealed he won't help Lily."

The boys nodded as they took off, "Wait!"

They turned back to Clockwork as he looked up sadly, "I don't have all my powers but I can still see the future vaguely. I see death, the death of at_ least_ two humans with ghost DNA. Be careful."

The boys nodded darkly as they all went thru the names all those with ghost DNA in their heads: Lily Phantom, Luke Phantom, Levi Phantom, Nathaniel Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, and Danny Phantom.

…

Lily was unsure of what to do as Vlad examined to staff in his hand, "Mr. Masters can you use it?"

"Yes," He nodded with his creepy smile, "I'm amazed you got it….Where's Nathaniel?"

Lily blushed, "I sorta slammed him into a crater. He said I shouldn't get the staff or trust you…"

Vlad turned from Lily as his black rings appeared changing him into Vlad Plasmius, "A shame. You should've listened to him, Lilith."

Before Lily could react he spun around and stuck what appeared to be a metal box at her.

A pain ripped thru Lily like nothing she had ever felt before, forget being slammed into walls, ghost blasts, cuts, burns, or broken bones, this was the worst Lily had ever felt. It was like she was being boiled and ripped apart at the same time.

Suddenly it was like all the energy, warmth, and happiness left Lily as she fell onto the floor still shaking in pain, she was Lily Manson again. She looked up feeling her eyes hurt like that had months before and she gasped as she saw her ghost form above her looking shocked as she was sucked into a small cube Vlad was holding.

"I have no time to deal with your mommy issues," Vlad explained confidently.

Lily tried to stand up but felt even muscle in her body burn as she tried.

"Here's something interesting I learned studying Nathaniel," Vlad smirked evilly, "me and Daniel can survive without our ghost halves because we weren't born with them, but since you, Nathaniel, and your brothers were born with them and have lived with them all your lives (dormant or not) you can't. You'll be dead or comatosed within the next 3 hours."

Lily groaned in pain as she laid helplessly on the ground as Vlad gloated some more, "And after your gone I'll probably try my mind influence on her, with any luck it will work like it does on Nathaniel sometimes."

Lily glared at him, "Hmm, blue eyes like your father."

"You bastard," Lily swore, "Dad, Luke, and Levi will never let you get away with whatever your evil plan is….you footloop."

Vlad gave her a good kick, "But you've done all the hard work for me." He laughed as he floated away leaving a dying Lily Manson.

…..

Nathan and Luke landed in Masters' Mansion ready to fight but stopped as they found Lily lying on the floor not moving at all.

"LILY!" They cried in unison as they both ran over to her.

Luke flipped her over as Nathan place her head on his lap.

"It sounds like she's not breathing too well," Nathan noted terrified.

"Her pulse isn't good either," Luke replied as he lightly tapped Lily's cheeks, "Lil, wake up."

Lily eyes fluttered open revealing icy blue eyes, instead of neon green, shocking Nathan and Luke.

"Fruit Loop…..took my ghost half…" Lily tried to explain as she looked at Nathan, "You were right."

Nathan pulled Lily closer, "It's okay."

Lily shook her head, "Nathan, Luke. I'm dying…."

Luke jumped up shocked, "No…."

Lily at that point seemed to pass out as Nathan picked Lily up, "We have to get her to your grandparents fast! Call Levi and Danny and tell the others to meet us there, we need Maddie and Jazz."

…

Levi, Luke, and Nathan sat uncertain in the Fentons living room as Danny came out looking totally broken, "Lily is in a coma."

Luke jumped up hands covered in ice, "Lily said Vlad has her ghost self! Let's get him!" Everyone jumped up nodding anger on all their faces.

Danny, Luke, Levi, and Nathan blasted thru the ceiling leaving Jazz, Maddie, and Jack to take care of Lily.

…

Lily Phantom pounded onto the walls of her cell in anger. Damn, that Plasmius.

She fell onto ground in anger.

She had to reunite with her human half fast or else. She should have listened to Nathan.

She sighed and jumped up as she heard the cube shake and glow.

* * *

><p>Alex: Like, hate, review and tell me.<p>

Endings:

**Good:2**

** So-So: 1**

**Sad: 1**


	22. The Choice

Alex: First and for most my action scenes suck. Second I own only character like Lily, Nathan, Etc. third I love you all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Choice<p>

Lily Phantom was very concerned with all the noise and shaking she felt in her cube. It wasn't that much of a guess as to what happened.

Danny, Luke, and Levi had finally caught up to Vlad and were trying to stop him. But she wondered if they knew she was with him though.

I mean did her human-self warn them? She had no idea; she and Lily Manson were separate now and had no way to contact each other.

It was weird though even though Lily Phantom knew she was the ghost half she remembered being Lily Manson, really besides not being able to go human Lily Phantom had little doubt she was just like Lily Manson.

Lily suddenly was flung around her cube as a crack appeared, she stood as she noticed the crack and that the cube had stopped shaking.

She smirked as she blasted it completely opened. She stuck her head out to see Danny and Nathan fighting Vlad, while Luke and Levi were fighting…..was that a creepy evil looking Lily Phantom and Nathaniel Plasmius?

She floated out of the cube going back to her original size.

"Lily?!" Nathan cried in surprise as flew down leaving a Danny to fight Vlad, "Your Lily's ghost self-right?"

Lily nodded feeling guilty, "I should have listened to you….."She trailed off a suddenly felt a pain in her arm and looked down to see her arm fading away almost like in that Back to the Future movie, "What…"

Nathan's face fell, "You have to get back to the human Lily! Our human and ghost sides are more intertwined than with our dads! Even if you have unfinished business your phantom side will fade away!"

Lily's face twisted in fear as she looked to her brothers and father then back to Nathan, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're at Fenton works basement," Nathan explained as he turned Lily yanked him close and kissed him, "I'll see you soon!"

He watched as Lily flew off hurriedly back to her human-self.

/

Danny was pissed. Beyond pissed.

Vlad had crossed the line this time. Killing Sam, hurting his daughter, and creating clones (Mindless clones) of Nathan and Lily, he called them Lilith and Nathaniel.

Danny blasted at Vlad, "This is going too far this time." He iced Vlad's feet to the ground and punched him in the face, "Never touch my family again!"

Vlad laughed as he moved the staff to blast Danny but Nathan appeared and twisted Vlad's arm and ripped Clockwork's staff from Vlad.

Vlad stared at Nathan, "Nathaniel you-"Danny hit Vlad atop his head making him past out.

Danny nodded at Nathan as Nathan handed the staff to Danny and flew to the weakening Luke and Levi fighting against Lilith and Nathaniel.

Luke was tired as was Levi from the fight they had earlier. Plus, the Lily clone, Lilith, was apparently stronger than Lily. Lilith slammed Levi into a wall, as Luke created a shield to block Nathaniel.

Lilith and Nathaniel floated up together powering up their blast to fire at them, and evil smirk of their faces when a red blast came from behind as Nathan sent them flying toward Levi and Luke allowing them to kick them into the floor were a waiting Danny stood and sucked them into his thermos.

Luke gave Nathan a thumbs up and Levi gave a him a quick hug, "THANK YOU MAN!"

Nathan pushed him away and Nathan explained, "I sent Lily Phantom to meet up with her human-self."

Danny floated up to Luke and Levi as they gave each other a high five.

"Alright! It's over," Levi cheered.

Danny frowned at that. It seemed a little too easy though….

…..

Lily Phantom raced fast and flew into Fenton Works not pausing as she noticed her legs starting to disappear like her left arm. She looked around and saw no the exclaimed, "THE LAB!"

She thru the floor and landed in the basement noticing her human body on a medical table and Jazz and Maddie looking over her.

Lily Phantom groaned in pain as she looked down at her torso and found it completely gone, "Damn. Aunt Jazz, Grandma Maddie"

They turned shocked to find Lily Phantom a few feet away from Lily Manson, "Lily! Thank god! You must combine with your human self! Your vitals aren't looking to good."

Phantom nodded and walked over to her silent unmoving human body. Phantom figured could 'overshadow' her and combine but as she focused she couldn't. It was like there was some kind of shield Around Lily Manson. But then….

Phantom turned to Maddie and Jazz, "I can't combine with my human-self. What do I do?"

…

Danny jumped as Clockwork appeared behind him, "Good work. It's a good thing I put lock on my staff after the Dark Dan incident or Vlad could have done worst."

"This could have been worst?!" Levi stuttered before Luke slapped him upside the head.

Danny rolled his eyes as he handed Clockwork his staff.

"Daniel," Clockwork began a dark tone in his voice, "I must now offer you 3 very important choices."

The boys chattering died down as they listened, "Choices?"

"Yes," Clockwork explained, "One is I don't do anything and life goes on from this point." Why did Luke feel there was more to that, "second is Lilith, Lukas, and Levi give up there preflex powers to me and I help Lilith out (I can't explain more)," Luke and Levi shared a look at that, "And third Danie,l is that Lukas, Levi, and Lilith own me a favor that one day they_ must _repay and I will restart everything to help you, back to when all this started…..Chose Daniel."

Danny stared as he remembers the time he traveled to help Sam and Tucker from the ache or when Clockwork had saved them from Dark Dan. But indebting his kids? Stealing their powers? And what was wrong with Lily?!

He had to choose though….

* * *

><p>Alex: NO! Reviewer! You have to choose! I will write all three but which one is posted when is all up to you. I need your input! Alex is out!<p>

Endings current tally:

Good: 3

So-So: 3

Sad: 1


	23. The So-So Ending

_Finally tally:_

_So-So: 4_

_Good: 3_

_Sad: 1_

_Alex: This one won out so enjoy. This was my original ending but the good ending seemed better. I own only characters like Nathan and Lily, etc. _

* * *

><p><em>The So-So Ending<em>

_2 years later…_

"How are you Mom?" Levi Manson asked happily, "Me? I'm fine. "

Levi sat Indian style on the grass, "College? Well, I decided to sit around and just go to the community college. See my girlfriend is staying and you know with Luke and Lily going away I did want to leave Dad by himself….I didn't tell ya did I? Luke is going to an art school in New York. In fact Dad and Luke went there to visit today. Can you believe it? Luke actually learned to forgive Dad!" Levi laughed a little, "And as for Lily, Lily is going to go to a college back in Alabama near Connorsville so she can see our old friends more often…..and of course guess who is going with her?"

"Me. Who else?" a confident voice boosted.

Levi felt his ghost sense go off as Nathan and Lily floated down behind him with a flowers in hand.

Levi raised his eyebrow at them as he stood up brushing himself off, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date or something…."

"We did. Now were done," Lily explained as she laid her flowers on her mother's grave and was what Levi was talking to. She then gave Levi a look, "You know it looks weird for a boy to be sitting in a graveyard."

Levi shrugged as he changed into his Phantom, "I'm one of the ghost kids anyway…"

Nathan gave Lily a look, "He makes a point."

Lily groaned and said, "C'mon boys. I have cats to feed."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Whatever. When are Luke and Dad getting back?''

"Around Dinner I think…"

"Enough to time catch up with Dani and bust some ghost?"

Nathan laughed. Without Preflex Lily, Luke, and Levi were slowler and not able to beat off ghost as easily. Nathan had beat the crap of Luke and Levi a good number of times now without the preflex. But Levi still like to beat the crap out of the ghosts.

But giving up the preflex meant that Clockwork helped the Lilys to fuse back together before they died and for that Nathan would have giving his own life.

…

Clockwork looked from the portal of Levi, Lily, and Nathan to a ghostly woman behind.

The ghost woman smiled, "they're going to be alright…."

"I told you, Samantha," Clockwork snapped, "Never Trust me at all."

"Sorry," the ghost Sam replied, "What about Nathan and Lily though? Will they ever…you know?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes as an old man as he opened a portal were an older Lily and Nathan were yelling at two identical ghost boys with black hair and glowing green eyes, "That is a story for Joshua and Jacob Matthews to show."

* * *

><p><em>Alex: So that's the so-so ending. Good Ending will be up later. Btw: if you don't read The Heroes of Olympus series read it! Best book series ever! Review and tell me what ya thing. See ya!<em>

_**Note: If you want to borrow my characters, ideas, plots, or anything go head. Just tell me so I can read it later.**_

_Other note: Josh and Jake are Lily and Nathan's future kids in any time line!_

_Joshua Daniel Matthews/Josh Phantom- serious but fun kid_

_Jacob Nathaniel Matthews/Jake Phantom- funny and goofy_


	24. The Good Ending (The Canon Ending)

_Alex: This ending is probably my favorite and best and if I ever write a sequel or anything this is the ending I'm using officially. So this ending is CANON. Anyway I own only characters like Lily, etc._

* * *

><p><em>The Good Ending<em>

Lily Fenton just can't understand her father. It's weird growing up, he would say stuff like 'this time' or 'not again' to her mother. That just confused Lily as is his need to meet any friend of her's named Nathan or Matthews.

Now Danny Fenton only acts this way to his oldest three children, the Fenton Triplets, Lily, Luke, and Levi.

While slightly protective of his younger two, Stephen and Daphne, everyone knew that Danny was a little…odd when it came to Lily, Luke, and Levi.

….

"LILITH FENTON!"

"LUCAS FENOTN!"

"LEVI FENTON!"

"STEPHEN FENTON!"

"DAPHNE FENTON!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she phased thru the floor in her room dropping on to the floor of the kitchen were her mom was yelling, "yep?"

Sam jumped eyeing her teenage daughter, "Where are your brothers and sister?"

Lily held up three fingers as she counted down to when Luke and Levi came in struggling with the 10 year old Stephen Fenton and 7 year old Daphne Fenton.

Sam swears up and down after getting Lily, Luke, and Levi she swore never to have any other kids, but Danny apparently said three wasn't enough, so compromise? Wait till the Triplets were at least over five. Thus came Stephen and Daphne Fenton.

Lily, Luke, Levi, Stephen, and Daphne did look a lot alike though. Lily, Luke, and Stephen sharing more of the Fenton features while Levi and Daphne looked like their mom. Lily and Stephen though share their mom's genetic blonde hair while Luke, Levi, and Daphne got their dad's jet black, (though in Phantom form they all had the trademark snow white.)

But really what made them all look really related were their glowing eyes. Luke and Stephen having glowing blue, while Levi and Daphne had violet and Lily had the same glowing green as Danny Phantom himself.

"What up mom? Levi asked happily. Levi was always the happy one….personally Lily blamed it on being the youngest for so long.

"The party your dad planned," Sam commented pointing out to towards the tents and other stuff Danny had set up outside, "Did you forget?"

"Wow, we did…." Luke mumbled as he threw Daphne over his shoulder, "Let's go squirt!"

Daphne squealed as Levi followed dragging Stephen with him, "PARTY!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she remembered her, Luke, and Levi's 17th birthday. Wait, 17th?!

"Go ghost!" Lily cried as she transformed into Lily Phantom.

"Lily, what-"Lily flied away not stopping.

_On your 17__th__ birthday, I will give you a gift. A very important one._

…_._

Lily arrived at Clockwork's to find Clockwork waiting on her, "I figured it was you, Lilith. But you know with the matching outfits it hard to tell you, your father, and siblings apart."

Lily rolled her eyes looking down at the identical suit she wore to her, Danny, Luke, and Levi, "I came."

"Yes, you did," Clockwork smirked as he motioned to a hall wall, "This way, Lilith."

Lily paused but followed as she was lead down a twisting hall way that revealed a dimly lit room at the end where various items were.

A red glowing scythe, a lightning bolt, a glowing green sword, a Fenton thermos, 4 mysterious colored orbs, a pink flower, the room and items just kept going and going.

Lily stood silently as Clockwork called over the orbs, each glowing a unique color, green, red, blue, and purple.

Clockwork held the green orb towards Lily, "This Lilith is a Remembrance Orb. It holds all your memories, thoughts, feelings, powers, and even personality from a different time line."

Lily gives him a look, "Huh? Time line?"

Floating around Clockwork sent the other three orbs away, "There was once a time line were your father broke up with your mother. So you never knew your father and Vlad almost took over time and space. I gave your father a choice and he promised you and your brothers had to one day do me a favor. Anyway to cash in on that favor you must remember that time line. So break the orb."

Lily stared at the orb in her hand as it pulsated in her hand, "This is me…."

"A you that is needed, Lily," Clockwork explained, "For you and your brothers and your sister."

Lily glanced at the orb again then scattered it in her hands the energy from the orb engulfing her as memories of hot summers, crazy friends, annoying brothers filled her mind. Her life as Lily Manson flashed in her mind.

Lily cried in pain as the memory of her death flashed in her mind as she collapsed on the floor and felt her ghost rings travel over her body transforming her jump suit into the jacket and pants from her former life.

Lily relaxed as the pain stopped and she sat up and looked at Clockwork confused, "Why give me my memories of being Lily Manson? I screwed up as Lily Manson. I stole ya staff, I hurt Aunt Dani, I trusted Plasmius!"

"So you wouldn't do it again," Clockwork explained vaguely, "Plus, your southern accent is cool."

For a moment she paused then busted out laughing as she realized her old accent was back, since Lily, Luke, and Levi had grown up in Amity Park instead of Connorsville they didn't have the accents.

"And," Clockwork added smirking, "I need Lily Manson so Lily Fenton won't kill Nathaniel Plasmius first time she sees him. I need him too."

Lily smirked happily as she looked at the orbs.

"Another time Lilith," Clockwork warned, "Now don't you have a birthday to get to. Adventure and heroics can wait."

With a nod, Lily catapulted herself up and smiling as she waved to Clockwork, "Thanks."

Clockwork smirked as he looked at the time window at Lily and the other Phantoms with Nathan fighting a dark shadow, "Times changes but the Phantoms don't..."

* * *

><p><em>Alex: So that's the good ending. Sad ending next. Review, kay?<em>

_Note:_

_Kids in alternate line bio:_

_Lilith Danielle "Lily" Fenton-17, still oldest, about the same but not as accepting or understanding. Searched for more. With Lily Manson's memories she still the same Lily but still less accepting._

_Lucas Samuel "Luke" Fenton-17, now second oldest instead of the middle child. More light hearted and less serious. Danny changed it from Lukas to Lucas._

_Levi Tucker Fenton-17, now the middle child, Levi's about the same but is more protective and adult like having Stephen and Daphne around._

_Stephen Manson Fenton-10, second youngest, Stephen is stubborn and moody, but is smart and sneaky at the same time. His name is pronounced Stef-en not Steve-en_

_Daphne Jasmine Fenton- 7, the youngest, Daphne is everything Sam and Lily aren't…girly, cheerful, and boy crazy. _


	25. The Sad Ending

_Alex: So sad ending. Last one. My classes got canceled today so I was able to do all the endings today. This was just a what if ending for the other two. It's not much but could be built up if I wanted a dark sequel. I own only characters like Luke, Levi, Nathan, etc._

* * *

><p><em>The Sad ending <em>

Danny sat crying next to his sons, who were also crying.

Burying your lover was one thing, burying your daughter is worst, especially a daughter you didn't get to know.

Clockwork the bastard, he knew. Why didn't he take one of the deals!

The names on the tombs taunted him now.

_Samantha Elizabeth Manson_

_Lilith Danielle Manson_

This was the thing that would weight on his conscience now. Forever.

He stood pulling Luke and Levi with him looking one more time at stones "Good bye, Sam. Lily."

He and the boys leaned on each other as they left the grave yard not looking back.

…..

Nathaniel sat with Vlad as they played chess. Vlad was in jail, a ghost proof jail.

"So my son, are you happy with your choice?" Vlad smirked, "The girl you betrayed me for dead."

"No…I'm not," Nathaniel looked at Vlad red glowing glaring at him, "And you killed her. You and Danny Phantom…."

Nathaniel stood, "I can't kill you here, but I will eventually. You, Danny Phantom, and Clockwork will pay too. Mark my words." He turned to leave, "By the way, check mate."

And with that Nathaniel Masters left, vowing revenge on all that opposed him.

* * *

><p><em>Alex: And that my readers, is that the last of The Phantom Three, unless I write a sequel or that crossover with the Kylie Possible characters I mentioned. Over 25 chapters, the most words in any of my stories, the one with the most reviews, as well as my one that took me the longest to write. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.<em>

04/03/2014:

This story now has sequels:

_1) The Phantom Three: Halloween Mishap- After Lily's visit to Clockwork, the Triplets's Birthday is interrupted by a ghost and why is Darth Vader involved?_

_2) Phantom vs Possible: Dan Phantom's Escape- When Dan Phantom escapes The Phantom Three are sent after him into Kim Possible's world. Separated and on a mission they meet others to help along the way. Including one: Kylie Possible. Read The Phantom Three and Kylie Possible first, another story on my page. (In progress, crossover with Kim Possible, on hold)_

_3) Triple Threat vs the Phantom Three - Universes collide as two sets of half-ghost triplets discover Vlad Plasmius's most diabolical plan ever. Can they work together and stop this new evil? (crossover, on chadtayor020's page)_

_4) The Phantom and the Witch-When Freakshow's past comes back to haunt him, it looks like Danny Phantom and his son Levi have to protect him. But with Levi dealing with enough stuff does he really have time for all this?_

_5) Witches, Demons, and Ghosts! Oh My!-The daughter of Danny Phantom, Lily, finds that even college doesn't give you and your halfghost boyfriend a break. Dealing with demons along with ghosts isn't a step up either. Even with the help of her brother witch girlfriend and her boyfriend's half-sister, it's one bumpy ride.(Crossover with chadtayor020)_

_6) The Phantom Chronicles-Danny's children have had their own share of adventures both big and small. But wouldn't you know it seems that Danny's grandchildren have their own adventure and troubles to deal with now._

_7) Nihonde Wa Yurei- Detective Light Fenton is in real trouble when she has to work with her grandfather, Danny Phantom, to solve the murder of an esteemed inventor. Avoiding her family for a year is about to really come and bite in the butt as she and Danny have to solve this murder before things grow more sinister_

_8) Weekend of Havoc - Jake, Josh, and Raven are the grandkids of Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters. Theyve known that all their lives and love both of them equally. But when they end up spending the weekend with both of them, they begin to realize that their grandfathers maybe more alike than anyone will ever admit. But it's going to be an interesting ride till they realize it_

_9) A Ghostly Race- Regan and Dusty Fenton are the grandchildren of Danny Phantom. That makes their lives anything but easy, if anything it makes it harder as they have trouble as they are accused of cheating, have to fight off ghosts, try to maintain a healthy dating life, and deal with their cousins_

_10) A Fenton Family Camp Out- Jameson Yorkland, Danny's grandson, has a interesting camp out with his family, When it's the Fenton Family Guy Camp Out. Set in Phantom Three universe._


End file.
